Sliding Doors
by SusieBogle
Summary: What if Mick and Beth's paths crossed but in a far different way?  Response to challenge from Vampire Sisters website.
1. Chapter 1

Sliding Doors

PG 13

Lady Elizabeth Turner sighed deeply after another sip of vodka had restored her nerves. While she didn't normally imbibe this was an emergency. Still, there had been no sleeping for her as the Virgin Atlantic flight descended into the California night sky. Touchdown would mark her 22nd hour without closing her eyes. The attendants murmured a regretful "sorry" as they whisked away her glass and before she knew it, the plane touched down with the brakes in full mode.

This was the part she hated the most, as she could almost feel the plane trying to shudder apart while she felt that old, creeping horror. Especially after recent revelations about the aging of the entire airline industries' fleet, Sir Richard Branson (off the record, of course, love) had to repeatedly assure her of his planes' safety.

But as she explained to him, she wasn't afraid of actually crashing (although that was a worry) but of a childhood fear of a fiery death.

Still, her therapist agreed that the trip was worthwhile, if nothing else, to help her face that irrational terror, and of course, her editor Trevor Peirce once again did his chin up speech. She glanced at the diamond, still unsure that she should have accepted it.

Customs took little time and by then, she should have been ready to catch some sleep but an insistent curiosity about her birthplace, unseen for over 20 years, kept her awake. The moon was bright and so she instructed the driver to head over towards her host, the mysterious Josef Kostan.


	2. Chapter 2

In the moonlight, the building appeared to be ultramodern, all shiny steel although standard in its high-rise architecture, no swooping gull wings a la Frank Gehry for this tycoon, she thought to herself as she was escorted up to the penthouse by security.

Being English, she quite preferred a more warm and cozy setting but understood only too well the need to present a facade to the world. The wealthy liked being ostentatious these days with all the new billionaires running around.

Josef Kostan. She had little information to go on, having tried to do her homework, but in this age of everything being available for a few euro on the internet, he was remarkably elusive. Fortunately, Sir Richard had had some contact with the man through charity work, and then of course, there was the intriguing invitation from the man himself.

"Congratulations on your Pulitzer and your recent engagement. I have followed your career and would very much enjoy meeting you. My jet is at your disposal whenever you would like to come to Los Angeles. Josef Kostan" The jet had not been needed, but here she was. The old adage came into her mind: Curiosity killed the cat. What a strange thought to have had.

Elizabeth glanced at herself as they passed through a long corridor and was startled at her reflection. Shining corn silk hair pulled into a sleek bun for traveling was now all but hanging loose and her eyes were wide and dilated. She looked like a wild woman!

Must be the lack of sleep ... or that vodka.

She paused, hesitating in the corridor. This would never do, to be presented looking less than professional and wished she could stop to find the loo. As she was about to speak, a roguishly handsome man appeared in front of her and smiled.

"Elizabeth Turner from the London Times? Josef Kostan ... Josef." He said the last softly, inviting intimacy with a first name. An imperceptible nod to her escort and they were alone, looking at each other.

She had been in danger more times than she could count - faced death even - and met many important and powerful men before, but none - except for that one in her fiery dream - had ever made her heart beat fast the way it was now. Yes, this one was different but she couldn't quite get her finger on what it was that made him so. She smiled back, her standard smile, "Beth."

He took her arm lightly, tucking it into his cool one, and led her in, inviting her to sit down. Would she like a drink, or some hot English tea?

She nodded. "Earl Grey, if you have it, would be lovely."

He hit a button and the order was placed. "Nothing for me, thanks, Mary."

His place looked somehow out of time, with warm brown leather meeting the Jetsons' high tech but one felt immediately comfortable here. Funny, she was feeling so peaceful. Sleepy.

Oh, no! Her eyes flew open. Her wrist was stinging! In front of her, the tea was steaming in the cup and her host was lounging next to her, smiling again. "That jet lag can really catch up with a person."

"What did you do? How long have I been out?" She looked at her watch but couldn't remember when she had last checked the time.

He got an odd look on his face. "Twenty minutes at best."

She felt panic but didn't know why. Oh, but she did. The childhood nightmare. Why it was surfacing now?

"I must leave. Now. Please call me a taxi."

"I'll take you down to the car."

"No. I ... I will find my own way, Mr. Kostan." Emphasis Mister. As her old American nanny used to say, he was giving her the heebie-jeebies. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"Josef, I said I've got this thing under control. Looks like a standard human killing made to look like a vampire's work. Josef?" Mick St. John looked at his best friend, trying to pinpoint why the latter's concentration wasn't at its usual high level of paranoia. Maybe Josef was finally relaxing? No, Mick's gut told him something else was in play.

"What? Someone finally get under your skin, buddy?"

Josef looked disgusted then like a chameleon, he was back. "You'd better be sure about that co-ed."

"I confirmed it with Guillermo. No vampire trace anywhere on the body. But just in case, I'll do some more investigation. The girl's professor looks probable as the killer. I'll see if maybe Guillermo can point the cops towards him." Mick searched his friend's face which once again had gone blank.

"So, Josef, why'd you blow me off last night? I never thought you would ever cancel the jazz club for a hot date."

Josef glowered. "She wasn't a date" was all he would say. Mick knew better than to pursue it with Josef's foul mood. Usually they could insult each other until the other cried Uncle and then laugh it off, but not today. No. And that made Mick even more curious about the evening visitor.

The phone rang and Josef hesitated answering, looking pointedly at Mick. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving." Mick could only catch the first words from the caller: "I am returning your call most reluctantly ... " Female, with an upper crust British voice. Oh, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what had Josef done now to piss the lady off?

Mick returned to his office and scanned the on-line newspapers for reports on what was being called the Hearst Campus fountain murder. Police weren't giving out much information. Yeah, right, maybe because they didn't have any clues to go on other than the neck wound. Still he would go to the funeral just to make sure no other vampires showed up. Not likely during the day but some liked to watch their prey put into the ground while still savoring the taste of the victim's blood.

It was bright sunlight. Too bright so he stayed as close in the shade of the trees as possible during the service. He witnessed the professor getting clawed in the cheek by one of the emos. Humans. Gotta love em, wasting a perfectly good precious fluid like that.

Mick was about to leave when he saw the lead detective from the other night deferentially talking to a beautiful blonde. New to the LAPD? Somehow he doubted it. She was wearing an expensive suit, designer sunglasses, very feminine and definitely not on the bureaucratic fast lane. But he was intrigued enough to take her picture. She somehow seemed familiar. He lingered, puzzling it out, but the sunlight was driving him crazy.

As he was getting into the Mercedes, he saw her again. Then he heard her voice.

Josef's reluctant caller.


	4. Chapter 4

Since being here in Los Angeles, fragments of The Dream had been recurring now so frequently that Beth was starting to get new perspective on them but sleep, really deep sleep, was elusive so she did what she always did: subliminate and got to work.

Unfortunately, the work she had planned on doing here in the states went "out the door" along with her last expectation that the trip here would be a welcome change from London.

Trevor had called at least eight times in three days, alternately begging her to come home with his eagerness to hear of her success. She hadn't told him about going to Josef Kostan's yet. He still believed she would have the interview of the decade with the world's most secretive man. Not hardly likely at this point although she had returned her host's call of apology. He had feigned innocence and actually tried to insinuate she was hallucinating. She looked down at her wrist, shaking her head. No bite marks. Maybe he was right, she was going slowly bonkers.

Her mind flashed on another dark memory of her pale little wrist welling with blood and a woman in white hanging from the ceiling. She could feel her body shudder in fear, small whimpers escaping from her grown up mouth.

"Lady Turner ... Beth. We've got that autopsy report. Looks like a screwdriver was the weapon. We're going to interview the victim's professor later. Are you alright?" Lead detective Carl Davis was breaking protocol by telling her anything about an on-going case, but she was a celebrity and he had been told by the brass to give her what she asked for. The lady wanted to know only about their more unusual - and unsolved murders - so that's what she got.

After all, it wasn't every day that a prize winning crime journalist came through their doors. Maybe he'd get a mention in her next book.


	5. Chapter 5

Mick shook his head over what he had learned from the internet queries. No, it wasn't possible!

He flashed on that night over twenty years ago. He remembered her sweet youthful blood scent and the scared but oddly calm child he had rescued. The mother must have left the country right after that but he was so tortured by what he had done to Coraline, he had not noticed.

But there she was at an awards ceremony. The woman Lady Elizabeth Turner had become was nowhere close to the child he had held in his arms, except for one thing.

She had been brave then, exceptionally so for a child so young, and now it appeared that she was equally fearless in her investigations. He frowned when he saw the subjects; for it became clear why Josef had had contact with the journalist. She was on their trail!

He knew Josef's philosophy: "keep your friends close but your enemies closer". And, of course, the old standby "when in doubt, bite." So why hadn't he? Was she too high profile? Maybe.

He couldn't tell from these reports the why of it on her part either. Did she do this because she remembered her past? Or was it sport? Maybe a fame junkie? His gut told him none of the above. He didn't know but intended to find the answer.

He would have to meet her ... again ... and if necessary, take her out.

"Josef. I'm coming over. We've got to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Really these American cops had no imagination. Of course the professor denied everything. And all they had learned was that he was like a thousand other older men hiding behind a classroom to seduce young, susceptible women. Beth was disgusted after observing the interview but still determined to find out if there was a vampire connection. After all, he had intimated he was one but she wouldn't truly be satisfied until she got a chance to talk with him herself. She got busy fashioning a cover story then called in some favors. Ah, the professor of darkness had a select few in his inner circle come for "study group". Yes, that would do.

As was her wont, she dressed the part, batted her eyes and got the invite for tonight. The phone rang just after she finished braiding her hair.

"Trevor, I can't talk. I'm on my way out the door right now. Yes, I'm on that case, you know, the college murder. Oh, and Trevor, that Kostan interview may not be all we hoped for. He was as tight as a clam. Don't know why he even asked me here. I've got to go. Yes, yes, love you, too."

The next phone call was from Carl Davis, ostensibly for an update on the police's progress (which was nil) but secretly she guessed it was because he loved hearing her call him "lef tenant". Americans loved the accent. Good thing she was an adept mimic. The good professor would never know she was English, nor that he was trying out for her vampire-of-the-month club.

Kostan had called again. This was getting tedious but she supposed she would have to meet with him once more just to make Trevor happy. Josef wanted to meet somewhere tonight - somewhere neutral - what about dinner then a tour of the city at night? No dinner but she agreed to meet him at Graumann's later.

Yes, much later, after she had checked out the vampire wanna be. Then she would Josef again.

But things did not go according to plan. It wasn't the creepy professor. No, it was the crazy teaching assistant and he had drugged her before she knew what had happened.

All she could remember was it felt like deja vu, coming straight from her nightmare, complete with the dark haired savior.

She woke up back in her hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

He and Josef had agreed for maybe the first time ever. Josef was actually willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Will wonders never cease? But Josef was not his usual self - self preservationist, that is. Mick had been right about Josef's reasoning. She was too high profile. But still ... they had had their share of vampire hunters before with never a hesitation on Josef's part. Mick didn't ask the obvious question for there seemed to be something else holding Josef back, something Mick couldn't quite figure out.

No, they would wait and watch Beth Turner. For now, Mick would follow her only long enough to identify if she would be a future threat to the Los Angeles vampire community.

But here he was, once again carrying Beth Turner away from danger. He had tracked her from the professor's basement lair, her scent unmistakable. He became enraged at the thought of her being pawed by the man; then he followed the car as the graduate student took off with her. She was about to be murdered.

Under normal circumstances, he would have let that happen and consider the threat closed. But a picture of that child came back to him and he made the decision.

And then when Mick pulled her limp body out of the wrecked car, she stirred and looked point blank at him. If she woke and recognized him, he would not be able to save her from Josef ... from himself. She slumped back down.

This was crazy. It went against all the rules.

But holding her in his arms again, he felt once more that spark of humanity, that feeling of absolute rightness, he had experienced 22 years ago.

The night he had taken a human's side against a vampire for although he suffered remorse about Coraline, he had never once regretted saving the child.

It had given him hope in a future filled with some redemption. The rescue had given him back his life.

No, she would not die by his hand. He and Josef would just have to figure it out.

He knew where she was staying. A great little gem of a Bed and Breakfast made to look like an English countryside cottage called "The Ivy" away from the hustle and bustle of downtown. He smiled then frowned at the lack of anything close to security.

He put her down softly, oh, so softly and lingered for a moment only; just to see her sleeping.

Peacefully. Deeply. Beautifully.


	8. Chapter 8

Beth woke to a huge hangover ... and the incessant ringing of the phone.

What time was it? Oh, my gosh. Almost dawn. Who would be calling this time of day then she smiled, er, grimaced. Must be London calling!

"Trevor."

There was a pause on the line, then a voice.

"You stood me up!" Not Trevor, obviously. Josef Kostan. She was still confused from the drug. How had she ... oh, right. The "late night tour of Los Angeles" he had cajoled her into accepting.

She cleared her throat but couldn't help how deep her voice had gone.

"I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry." She really wasn't but still, it was best to be well mannered and take the blame.

"Asleep again?" Those words brought back into her mind again how shocked she had felt waking up in his penthouse. Still he was trying to be charming ... and maybe succeeding. She would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Raincheck?"

"Only if it's soon. Tonight. Please say yes. I can't wait to see you again, Beth. Maybe we can start over?" He threw out the bait, the one he knew she couldn't resist: "An exclusive interview. No holds barred. Anything you want to know. Within reason."

"Er, I ..." She thought of Trevor salivating over the idea of an exclusive. "Yes, alright. What time should I meet you?"

"The limo will come at 8. Did you bring along an evening dress?"

Her mind's eye saw herself not in long gown but rather in lingerie, dangling from his lap. Was that what he had in mind? She smiled. A seduction attempt by one of the world's richest men.

Again the throaty voice. "Yes. Sorry, I'll have to ring off now. I'm getting that annoying beeping sound of another call coming in. It's probably my fiancee."

"Ah, Trevor. Your editor." She noted the sarcasm in his voice at the word implying theirs was merely a business arrangement. She opened her eyes completely at that one. He might be right!

She was silent.

"Ah, until the evening then, Beth? Goodnight."

Hey, did he say goodnight? Didn't he mean good day?

Trevor had gone to voice message. She let it go for she had to think. Curiouser and curiouser ...

The next call came in. It was Lt. Davis. There had been another co-ed murder ... and then their "perp" had died in a car accident but they were sure of his guilt. Died with the murder weapon in his hand. Open and shut case.

Right. "Were there signs of anyone else in the car, Carl?"

Yes, she pondered. Wouldn't there be trace evidence of me in the car? But he didn't seem to even know she had been there. Certainly no suggestion of her involvement.

Okay, now it really was Alice in Wonderland and she had just fallen down the rabbit hole.


	9. Chapter 9

Mick had called the Cleaner, then Josef, finally catching up on some sleep until sunset.

Going on line, he checked out first her car's GPS log which indicated she had gone down to the police department and also out to both of last night's crime scenes. Now she was back and he figured she would be staying in for the rest of the night. But he was wrong.

She was clearly getting dressed for a night out. He began to feel like a voyeur but he couldn't help himself. She had just bathed and was in only a strapless bra and panties.

Black strapless bra. Black panties. And, oh, God, were those silk stockings? No pantyhose for this woman, no, siree, Bob, she had garters. He watched as she took that shining hair and pulled it into a smart chignon, then she put on her makeup. Finally ... he almost wept at the thought this might be over ... she stepped into the long evening gown which zipped up the back.

It fit her like a glove. No stick figure, she. His Beth had a body that wouldn't quit. He remembered back to World War II when they would wolf whistle over a doll this well built.

He gulped. How had his little Beth become this knockout? He remembered her mother, Helen Turner, who was an attractive woman in a nondescript sort of way. Brown hair, medium build. Of course he had only seen her twice and both times she was crying. He snapped his fingers. Yes, that's why Beth's face had seemed so familiar.

There would be no more remembering the innocent child with the shining hair and big, blue eyes. Not after having seen grown up Beth.

She was putting on diamond studs but not her engagement ring. The phone rang.

"Oh, the car's here? A limo? Yes, I'll be right there. Thank you, Casey."

He saw her take one more glance in the mirror, then stuff her large digital camera case with toiletries. A small comb, lipstick and a tooth brush? Really, Beth?

He started feeling that rage coming up again just like last night with the professor. But he felt murderous when he heard her say in that newly deepened voice, "Alright, Josef Kostan, man of mystery, make your best moves. Let's see what you've got!"


	10. Chapter 10

Beth laughed at the absurdity of it all. He had taken her to the City and County of Los Angeles' policeman's benefit ball where now she was being introduced ... again ... to Chief of Police William Bratton. The man was all puffed up, bragging about homicides being down 41% in the six years he had been in charge. She kept it to herself that she knew he had cooked the books somewhat on those statistics. After all, Trevor's staff were all very good at their jobs.

Josef whispered in her ear, "I pulled a few strings."

She smiled. "How much did it cost you?"

"A few million, give or take." At her surprise, he quipped "for the orphans and widow's fund. Never fails."

Carl Davis had looked like he wanted to come over as soon as they had entered the huge ballroom, but Beth noted his hesitation. Must be her date, although Josef seemed to be on great terms with all the men in blue, laughing and mingling. Still, it did tend to make her inaccessible so she made a point of going over to talk to Carl.

She smiled again, for she was enjoying herself. She had been served a reasonably good California champagne and as she sipped, she heard Josef's mobile ring. A very distinctive bell chime. It seemed familiar. Oh, its that new mac Iphone. Trust him to have only the newest and best.

What did she hear him say? Something about daddy being angry? She looked questioningly, but he just lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I'll let it go to voice and then I'll shut it down. I'm off for the night, to hell with the markets. I'm with a beautiful woman and we're going to dance the night away."

Beth laughed. It was heady stuff, this charming side of Josef. But she knew with all rich and powerful men, they had their dark side, too.

She wondered what was his?


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, calm down, Mick." Josef looked over at the Irishman, wondering if this was their breaking point? Friendships were hard to come by to vampires and for him, especially. Theirs had lasted over 50 years. Would it end tonight?

No ... but his hackles were up nevertheless, just in case. He idly wondered who would win if the fur started flying?

Mick's voice came back in a low growl and Josef's first instinct was to protect himself from imminent attack, but there was a question in that growl.

"Why didn't she come back with you?"

"Turns out her fiancee has some trust issues, himself. Showed up and took Cinderella away from the ball. Pity."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could say the same thing."

"I told you what you needed to know. That I had made the call not to let her be killed until we could better assess the danger to us."

Josef smiled. Crisis over. Mick was being reasonable.

"Exactly my point. But you didn't say, oh, by the way, I have a history with this woman. I killed my wife to save her as a child. You know, something like that?"

A pause as that was absorbed. "You didn't say you had met her. Invited her here?"

Mick had figured it out. Josef nodded.

"She went to the party without his ring."

Josef smiled. "Is that standard PI 101 these days? Install a hidden camera and watch?"

Mick's temper almost boiled over again. Josef backed down.

"She didn't look too happy at seeing him but still kept her cool. Told him off in that no nonsense way the Brits have. Regretfully, she left with him."

"What was the plan, Josef?"

Josef shrugged. "She wanted an exclusive interview. She just didn't know it was with a vampire." He wriggled his eyebrows. "I was going to give it to her."

"You're kidding. From Mr. Hide-from-the-angry-mob paranoid?"

"Mick! Hey, if she thinks of herself as Buffy, I was simply going to suggest we're not all bad."

"Not funny, Lestat."

"But I've got to hand it to her, she is one smart lady. And hot, very hot."

He laughed as he saw Mick's face. "But not my type. Too ... mortal."


	12. Chapter 12

She had done it. The engagement that should never have happened was over and Trevor was sulking.

"Will you at least still do the interview with Kostan before you leave The Times? We have, after all, paid your expenses. So far."

Pompous and overbearing wanker was her first thought and Beth almost snapped. Getting a hold of herself, she smiled, her best smile, in sympathy with him. He was obviously hurting, and trying to make her hurt just as much but she was curiously not being neurotic about him nor herself. She would have to remember to call her therapist, and terminate their sessions. Los Angeles had cured her.

She felt alive! All her senses were saying to her, yes! I'm home.

"Trevor, thank you for everything. Of course, I'll do the interview and I'll cover all my expenses, too. You know I have the means to go freelance, what with mummy's inheritance and all, but I've never welshed on you before, now have I?"

He reluctantly nodded. Good, he was finally getting it. They were through.

"But as I said before, you may be very disappointed. There's not much there. Not even as interesting as say, Warren Buffet."

He tried to argue with her a little more that her initial research clearly indicated something supernatural about the billionaire, but she would have no more of his whining.

"Don't worry about me. You know I can take care of myself. I've been doing this a lot longer and don't need your permission nor help. I'll be staying here for the time being then I'll see if I can find something acceptable."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly, brotherly, which is really how she had felt about him all along.

"So leave, Trevor. Get right back on that plane and go to your dear, wet and dreary England. Kostan is playing fox to the hounds and won't return my calls but I've got some research to do then I'm going to a book opening tonight featuring a serial killer, LeeJay something, who has just been released from prison. I met the writer last night and was invited. Sounds promising."


	13. Chapter 13

Beth had gone without sleep too long and she was exhausted. A little nap was in order before going to this book signing. Another benefit of Los Angeles was she could drop off to sleep almost instantly, without any fuss or bother.

She fell right into The Dream but now it was different for she could clearly see his face. Black Irish! Longish dark curling hair off a high forehead, aristocratic nose. Wonderful mouth. Lord, he was handsome. Straight off those romance novel covers she had been shown at Canford Place near her home in Hertfordshire by dear Aunt Barbara, Dame Cortland.

And just like in those books, he had on a long black coat and was effortlessly carrying her in his arms, after she had swooned. But she was no longer a child in this dream!

She awoke with a start; her body in full arousal. She realized she had been celibate way too long. So that's why Josef had disturbed her so much that night at his penthouse: he was clearly very attracted to her ... and she to him. The wrist? Obviously nothing to do with vampires. Just her subconscious trying to connect an early memory.

As she got dressed this time something was missing? A click on her new Ipod and music filled the room. Amazing world we lived in. These tiny devices could hold a thousand or more songs. She scouted out her favorites list and a classic came on: Duran Duran.

"And I'm hungry like the wolf ..."

She looked right into a quite nice pastoral watercolor of a quaint English cottage, smiled and sang along to the words.

Mick sat back startled. She couldn't have known that camera was there but it felt as if she was playing with him. Teasing with music of the '80's, and with her body. He had seen her startle up after her nap then suddenly stopped watching when he had realized that she was pleasuring herself.

He clicked off the computer. Seven o'clock. Time to meet his old friend, Bobby, and get LeeJay Spaulding's file that old fox had kept after he had retired from the force. Bobby had gone every time Lee Jay was up for parole, successfully preventing release until recently when his old age had caught up with him. Poor guy was blind as a bat now, which was actually good, for how else could Mick explain his young appearance?

Then it was off to the party. He had gotten an early galley of the book and knew that LeeJay claimed he had been framed. Right, just like every other criminal.

But Mick knew the truth ... and remembered.


	14. Chapter 14

Josef hated these kinds of calls but especially this one from Mick.

"What do you mean "she" was there? Oh. Were you recognized? By Beth, of course, who are we talking about? Christ, your old buddy, LeeJay.

Listen, man, I warned you about staying away from him."

He listened.

"Stake in the chest, how very Von Helsing of him, and how very public. He did it for the press. Same old con, you can jail 'em for twenty years but nothing changes. Look, man, just take him out."

Again he listened.

"A chance to right a wrong? You know how I feel about being too public. Yeah, yeah, so Beth was an aberation. By the way, how did she look tonight? And especially how did she smell?"

But Mick wasn't having any of it. He was really worked up and Josef once again had to calm his friend back down.

"You kept to the shadows. Okay so she only saw your back as you were leaving but she knows your name? Of course, now everyone knows your name. You'll go viral. Bet you'll even make it onto Buzzwire, that rag.

So my advice, which I know you'll ignore anyway, leave town. Disappear and I'll see if I can't get his parole revoked. He's bound to have violated it a hundred times over already. You listening? Meet me at the parking lot. You know the spot. Alright."

Josef put in a call. "So who do we know that does vamp relocation?"


	15. Chapter 15

His name was Mick St. John. Beth headed home and googled him. Nothing came up except the name was in the serial killer's book with an old picture. She didn't recognize it. And other than that, nothing ... until tonight's debacle! How could that be?

Beth called London and got the desk, asking for research on him. They called back an hour later. Still nothing other than he had a California private investigator's license. But they did have an address for his agency.

Odd. She had seen that address before. Where was it? It nagged at her until it popped up out of nowhere. Her mother's papers! Yes, definitely, when they were cleaning out the library after mummy's death. But the solicitor had quickly taken them out to be disposed of, and she had never been that curious to know more.

Now she was. She got on the phone and called but old Sir Geoffrey had retired last year and was in poor health. "No, he can not speak to anyone. Please do not ring again."

Okay. Well, if that's the case then she would just have to go see this guy. She called for a taxi.

As she was waiting, Josef called. Finally. "Did you forget my mobile's number?"

He said something about having to take care of a friend who had gotten into some trouble but that would soon be resolved.

"Tomorrow night? I ... yes, that would be lovely. Until then. Wait. What should I wear? I mean, where are we going? A little hop on your jet up to San Francisco?"

She gulped. Come on Turner, this is the new you. No more fiery death nightmares. "Yes, that will be no problem but I do have some appointments tomorrow. Oh, yes, how did you know I would be meeting a Realtor? You want me to wait until you can see them ... but looking at property at night is a little unorthodox, isn't it?"

She laughed. "Yes, that was very British of me. Until tomorrow then."

The taxi arrived.

When she got to the building, she saw it was one of the older ones. Gothic charm with faux gargoyles and was that a turreted balcony way up there? There it was: St. John Investigations. She took the chance and went up the elevator, stopping at the top.

Of course, isn't every private investigator wealthy enough to afford the penthouse? Probably owned the building. He was intriguing her more and more but as she stepped up to the door to knock, she saw that the door was open.

To her horror, she saw the man, LeeJay, shoot himself as another man was backing away.

"Hello, 911? This is LeeJay Spaulding. I've just been shot by Mick St. John at his office in an unprovoked attack. Hurry, please."

She looked over at the man she supposed was Mick St. John but still did not see him full face. He hurriedly gathered something up off the floor.

LeeJay had seen her and his face went pale as he realized his plan had gone bad.

The man turned and Beth's breath left her body.

She fainted onto the kitchen floor.


	16. Chapter 16

The EMT's had taken Beth, who had roused but was still confused, away before a second ambulance had taken LeeJay away with a police escort. Mick was left with the police investigator, a Carl Davis, who seemed to know Beth.

"Thank you, Lt. Davis, I'm relieved to hear that Mr. Spaulding won't be a threat to me anymore. No, I don't know what he had against me.

Who knows what these cons think up to get themselves paroled? And no, I don't know why she happened to be here just at that moment but thank God she was. As soon as she's recovered, I'm sure she will tell you what she witnessed but for now, it's important that you keep LeeJay Spaulding from hurting anyone else ever again."

Carl confided, "We found he was living at a warehouse and we're getting a search warrant. I'm sure with yours and Lady Turner's testimony ..."

Mick raised his eyebrow, as if to say, who?

"Oh, yeah, she's an English peer, you know, like Lady Di, of course not married to a royal ..."

Nor dead, Mick said to himself.

"She inherited the title but she said she has dual citizenship because she was born and lived here when she was young. Did you know she is a prize winning investigative journalist besides being ...?" Here Lt. Carl Davis paused. Probably because he was gushing.

Mick pretended he hadn't heard the last part. "I did not know that. Where is her by-line? I'll read up on her."

"Oh, she's been with the London Times but privately, she told me she will be moving here."

He looked proud, as if his being here had been the reason. Another conquest. First Josef, now every man on the police force.

"Thank you, Lt. Davis, I'll come down to the station tomorrow and give you my statement. Meanwhile, I'll see if Miss ... if Lady Turner ... is taking visitors at the hospital."

"Oh, she's already been released. Said there was nothing wrong with her other than low blood sugar. Probably hasn't been eating too much on account of our food being a lot different than what she's used to in London. She was too polite to say but I don't think she enjoyed that Cuban food restaurant the other day. Hey, you okay?"

Mick's flash of jealousy had come out of nowhere, once again flooring him with the feeling. He quickly got a grip and sent the man away.

He had avoided the police treating the whole place as a crime scene but from the security door to his kitchen was still taped off. He still didn't get how LeeJay had gotten inside. How hi-tech did he have to go? He'd have to look into that. Meanwhile ... he would check in on Lady Beth.

But she wasn't there! And the place looked cleared out. His bird had flown away. He checked the flights out to London but didn't find her name on the passenger list.

It was nearing dawn. He remembered to call Josef and filled him in. He wouldn't be needing that relocation after all.

Josef seemed pre-occupied. He said he had to go but he was glad for Mick, he really was.


	17. Chapter 17

One of LAPD's finest had brought her back to "The Ivy" but Beth felt restless and irritable. She needed to think but this place no longer felt right so she packed up her bags, left a message for Josef to call her back and headed out.

For some reason, she hadn't told Josef but she had already secured a place. The property agent had said the furnished rental up in Laurel Canyon was hers and to move in anytime she wanted. Well, now was as good as any.

So it hadn't been a dream. He was real and his name was Mick St. John. Beth puzzled it out but hadn't gotten very far.

He obviously couldn't have been her original savior for that had happened back in 1982. it was just the good old subconcious playing tricks with her again, right?

She had originally remembered only enough about the incident to torment her: the fire especially which left her with the nightmares but that wasn't the most galvanizing part. No, it was the defining moment but only just realized as she matured. For her rescuer had put a piece of wood straight through the scary woman's chest to immobilize her.

Clearly, he had known she was a vampire. And at sixteen, that was how she knew she wanted to be just like him: a vampire hunter.

If Spaulding's book was correct about a connection, what If Mick St. John's father was her original rescuer and now the son was secretly carrying on his father's work?

She smiled. They were kindred spirits. He had found her! Saved her just as his father had.

She had a guardian angel and his name was Mick St. John.


	18. Chapter 18

Josef read the therapist's transcript over again. Wow.

Dr. Alger Norris had taken extensive notes plus recorded the sessions with Lady Elizabeth Turner, starting in April of 1983 until she had dismissed him recently. Two full flashdrives had arrived last night and he hadn't had a chance to read everything when Mick called.

Josef scanned the first ones and read the young Beth talking about seeing the scary lady in white, obviously, Coraline. The girl's memory was quite remarkable for one so young.

He skipped to where young Beth recalled seeing the dark man argue with the scary lady and they fought. Then the lady stopped fighting. Beth whimpered. Dr. Norris had prodded her but she didn't know why but she had hoped the lady was dead. Then she is in the dark man's arms. As she is carried away, he has not thought to shield her from seeing the fire and she thinks she sees the scary lady ... clawing at the glass, hair and body on fire!

Okay. That would be enough for even he to have nightmares over, Josef thought, so when and why did she start going after vampires?

Towards the age of sixteen, around puberty, suddenly Beth has an epiphany. Coraline was a vampire and the dark man had staked her.

Lord almighty, this had actually set her on a course of vampire hunting although she was really cagey. Smart girl started reading everything about us then graduated to looking at murders and other unusual events in a different light. Became a crime investigator for the London Times.

Eventually it lead her to writing a brilliant piece about vampires existing in the world undetected by normal society. She likened us to the old world's fears of the gypsies, and the Jews. Even the plague. Well, she was right about something of that, especially the plague.

It had cost Josef a pretty penny to acquire these but fortunately, he could afford it. In truth, he had been having mixed feelings about Lady Beth, but now he had proof of their imminent danger.

She had called and left him a message which he hadn't returned yet. Once he found out where she had gone to ground, maybe he should go over there and take care of it himself for he knew Mick was gonna have a problem. The sentimental slob.

But better to have Mick mourn the lady now than to mourn about Mick later.


	19. Chapter 19

"Carl, did you say the store clerk had no blood left in him? An unexplained vicious dog attack? I'll be right down. Ah, Carl, where are you? Oh, okay. The morgue. Yes, I can find my way there. This new GPS system is wonderful but you're traffic is absolutely the worst.

Why doesn't America have decent mass transit like in Europe? Yes, Carl, I imagine there is a long story to it.

How long will you be there? Oh, I don't think I can make it there that quickly but will I have access to the autopsy? Yes, I'll see the morgue attendant, Guillermo? Dinner? Oh, I already have plans but it was lovely of you to think of me. Ta. Yes, that's goodbye in merry old England."

Beth finally got there to the morgue. The glass door was closed and as she peered in, again her breath threatened to stop just as her heartbeats sped up. For there he was.

Mick St. John.

He was with an Hispanic man in white uniform. Must be Carl's Guillermo. They were in intense conversation and what was that Mick was doing? He was smelling a corpse!

Oh, he was on the same case as she. Of course.

Then he spotted her. A nod to the man and he was there, in the hallway, with her.

She smiled, her best, and felt as the darkened corridor had been opened up to an intense ray of sunlight. He was so incredibly handsome. She stared at him, noting that his long eyelashes curled up. He had a heavy beard. Did he have to shave twice a day? She laughed at herself, fascinated.

But she wasn't the only one speechless. He drew her into a small dimly lit room. Her pheromones rose to greet him, to entwine with him in all the mystery of sexual chemistry.

He leaned down and kissed her. She went wild. Then he broke away the kiss to nuzzle her neck.

Beth thought if she died now, she would die happy!


	20. Chapter 20

"Pick up the phone, Mick!" Josef shouted into the device but to no avail. Then he did something he swore he'd never do: he texted Mick.

Nothing. He had a really bad feeling about this.

What if she had the Irishman cornered right now? He should have tracked her down this morning. That's what Mick would have done, going into the sunlight without sleep was classic St. John modus operandi.

Angry and blaming himself, Josef's most primal instincts rose up and the change was instantaneous.

The fangs were out and he was ready for bear.

Once he got her up here, he vowed to be merciless like an avenging angel.

Then security rang up.

"What" Josef growled into the speaker.

"A Mr. Trevor Price from the London Times to see you, Mr. Kostan. No appointment but he hopes you'll agree to see him."

An arresting thought. Beth's editor and former fiancee. How nice of him to help me over my pique by providing my dinner.

"Have you searched him?"

"Yes, sir. He's clean."

"Send him on up. Oh, and be sure to have me sign off on that security log later tonight."

There was no hesitation for the man had been trained well but both knew what that meant. There would be no sign of Mr. Trevor Price ever having come here. In fact, if he knew his man, the trail might lead to some unsavory part of the world. Shanghai, or what about Bangkok? Yes, definitely Bangkok. Josef smiled to himself.

People were always getting lost there, never to be found again.

"Yes, Mr. Kostan. On his way up, sir."


	21. Chapter 21

Beth thought Mick would take her right then and there.

His jeans were off as well as all of her clothes. He had kissed her repeatedly, ravenously until she had to draw back due to swollen lips, then he began to kiss her body with the same intensity.

When he had brought her to the brink, once again she stopped breathing and thought she would faint but an insistent sound coming from inside his jeans pocket caught her attention.

"Your mobile is buzzing."

He stayed oddly transfixed as though to get a hold of himself, then seemed to change back into the more civilized man. He looked quickly at the caller, intent on some important message. When he looked up at her, she knew the moment was gone.

Just as well. She had never been the kind who liked sex in a closet, although looking at him through her half open eyelids, this was a whole new experience.

For she knew unequivocally, she was in love for the first and last time. Nothing could ever change that one immutable fact.

"Get yourself dressed and leave. Now, Beth, now ... before I ... go, leave Los Angeles. Get away from me.

Go, now!"


	22. Chapter 22

Trevor Lawrence William Pierce was first an Etonian then a Cambridge man. His posting to Editor of The Times had come after a steady if unexceptional rise of fifteen years and now, at 43, he had considered himself a catch so when he had proposed to Lady Elizabeth Turner, there had been little doubt in his mind she would accept.

They were from the same upper class and he had thought, were extremely well suited. But Elizabeth had a dark side, arising from an episode she confessed to him almost from the start of their working relationship. He had liked that about her, not the dark side of course, but especially her no nonsense approach and easy openness about the whole affair. Yes, she had a fear of dying in a fire. Very understandable and made him feel quite protective of her.

But since she had come to the Americas, he really didn't know her anymore. One day she was a proper Englishwoman, the next, she had gone native! Gadding about to morgues with police detectives, and other such. She certainly had not cavorted this way in London.

The family engagement ring, going back seven generations to India, had at least been returned for which his mother, in particular, would be grateful. Well, mother was never grateful per se but at least more forgiving towards his former fiancee although a scandal could not be avoided.

Still, he couldn't quite figure out how or why this had happened to him and he had determined to stay over a few more days in this wretched climate. In such pursuit, here he was at the billionaire's penthouse.

He had been searched and a small penknife had been taken off him which aggravated him no end for it was not metal. Rather it had a hand carved, sharpened ivory blade. He had been proud that the custom's authorities had not thought to take it from him. How dare this American?

Still, he would not be needing any weapon after all since this Kostan fellow was being very cordial. Trevor had been invited to have a drink and sat down at a large, and extremely comfortable, sofa.

He felt very peaceful and just about to nod off when his mobile jangled and he jerked awake.

He did not glance up at his host but rather down towards his jacket pocket. It was Elizabeth ... he must answer this. He started to apologize for taking the call when he found his throat constricted.

And that's when he looked up at a sight he had only been professing to believe in.

Now he did, God help his soul, he really did! He used the last of his energy to find the mobile. If he could only answer it, she would hear him and send help.


	23. Chapter 23

Carl found her wandering the hallway down from the morgue. Guillermo had shrugged when asked if she had been there and said, "Maybe. Nice looking lady?" Carl nodded.

"Yeah, she was here but she never came inside. Why, you and she getting busy and she gone missing?"

Carl Davis just about decked the Mexican but held his temper. "She's a Lady, Guillermo. A blue blood from England and she said she was coming over to get the results of the autopsy. Remember me saying that?"

Guillermo played dumb. "Oh, yeah, yeah, but man, I was really busy. I don't know where she went off to."

Carl went through the door before he thought to say, "Why didn't she come in?"

Guillermo didn't even bother turning around. "How would I know?"

So much for his inside the morgue go-to guy, Guillermo. He'd see if Terrence wanted those NBA tickets.

He hesitated and then he'd seen her. She looked like hell. Her hair was all mussed up but worse, she seemed just about catatonic. What the hell happened?

But he got no response. She was obviously not well so he thought he'd better get her to the hospital. Maybe that LeeJay thing had really been more traumatic than she'd said.

Her cell phone rang but she didn't attempt to pick it up. He thought, hell, maybe it's important, so he did.

There were no words just an anguished cry and a strange gurgling noise. Jesus, something bad was going down. He looked at the caller i.d. which said TREVOR. He immediately called dispatch and had them do a GPS tracking.

Uh, oh, this was not good. He recognized the address. Hell, everybody in L.A. would have, but especially a cop. The dispatcher said it anyway.

"Carl, that's Josef Kostan's building. Want me to send some units?"

He made the decision.

"Do it. Come in full scream, all the bells and whistles. If we're wrong, we'll apologize and do some serious ass licking. I'm on the way to the hosp ..."

He looked over at Beth, who had finally shown some awareness again. In fact, she was heading down in the elevator.

He ran and just barely got the door back open.

"Beth, you need a doctor."

"Carl, I was wrong about so much. How could I have been so incredibly blind? No, no doctor. What I need now is to go save Trevor from Josef Kostan."

Silently she said to herself: and then I will try to figure out how to live after total rejection which will be much harder.


	24. Chapter 24

Beth had looked so shocked, her eyes going from seductive to wide open. Once she realized he meant what he had said, she had started fumbling with her clothes. As he closed the door, he could hear her pulling out her cellphone. Who would she call?

It had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed to leave her. But Mick had done it ... for Josef, who after sending out those caustic messages, now was the one not answering.

"Josef, I got your message and the text. I have the situation under control. She's leaving town so don't do anything stupid. I'm coming over now."

He paused, thinking of what had been interrupted. If they had made love, he wouldn't have been able to walk away from her. He knew it down to the very soles of his shoes and even now, he remembered the hurt in those blue eyes.

Coraline, as hot as their vamped up sex had been, had never made him feel this intense about a woman, much less a mortal. He kept wanting to go back and make that hurt look disappear from her eyes and have her smile at him again.

Christ, what a mess!

As the Mercedes neared Josef's, Mick pulled over for the cops were coming from every where.

"Just in time. Well, what are you waiting for?" Josef dumped something big and heavy into the back seat and then slid into the front seat.

"Where to, Josef?"

"Maybe La Brea. I don't know. Just drive."

"Who was it this time, Josef? Anyone we know?"

"Beth's ex came calling."

"Trevor Pierce. Josef, you do know the cops are swarming through the building as we speak looking for him?"

"Relax, Mick. They won't find anything. Then they will eventually be convinced it was a hoax. Just Trevor trying to get back at Beth for dumping him. Something like that."

"And when he doesn't show up ever again? What then, Josef?"

"Yeah. I guess Bangkok is out of the running now."

Mick raised an eyebrow in question but he really didn't want to know.

"Never mind. I'll think of something. Hey, wasn't that the lovely Beth Turner in that squad car? I thought you said she had been handled?"

Mick looked at Josef again and shook his head.

Christ, what a mess!


	25. Chapter 25

"Beth, stay in the car until we can secure the scene."

"Why does the girl always have to stay in the car? Besides, you won't find anything there. Josef's long gone." That much she had already figured out, but where had Mick gone after leaving her? And why? That question was haunting her. What had she done wrong?

Carl was too busy to deal with her, so Beth stayed in the car feeling totally miserable, and listening to the police radio. At first the chatter was all about Josef's security being questioned. Reports came back that Trevor had been here earlier but Mr. Kostan was out of town for the night in San Francisco (oh, she was to have gone on that trip with him!) and the Englishman had been turned away.

Now they were thinking he might have been attacked on the street right outside of the building. The convenience store clerk killer was still at large and cops reporting in said a suspicious death had occurred just two blocks away at a parking garage. Might be a connection.

Carl came back, shaking his head. "Go home, Beth. We'll let you know if anything turns up."

"I want to go with you to that new murder scene."

"How do you know it's a murder?"

"Your dispatcher was told it was the same m.o. as the clerk. You've got a serial killer running around, and I want to help, Carl. Use me. I have expertise with these kinds of cases, and I won't faint again, I promise."

"I don't like it, Beth. You're not yourself tonight."

But in the end, he caved. Things were getting crazy and he could use all the help he could get.

Mick watched her at the new crime scene until he got the phone call he'd been waiting for: The Cleaner had a name of the rogue's unintentional sire, one Gerald Stovsky. He would pay the guy a visit, hoping for a clue to the rogue's identity.

Looks like Josef had gotten lucky. They might just be able to pin it on the rogue.

He and Josef had had a meeting of the minds and he had been adamant she was not to be harmed. Josef had headed off to San Francisco to make sure of his alibi, reluctantly.

But what was he going to do about Beth?


	26. Chapter 26

After a long day, and then an even longer night eventually spent tossing and turning, Beth's body fell into an exhausted sleep and towards the dawn, The Dream returned.

The woman in white was there, just like always in the nightmare, but now Beth distinctly heard the dark man's voice. "Coraline, what have you done?"

In her nightgown a petrified Beth is brought in front of him and her captor says: "Now we can be a family, Mick, just you and me and baby."

And then fangs were barred: both White Lady ... and Mick's.

Beth woke up with a start. He had been there, not his father. And he most definitely wasn't a vampire hunter.

Instead he himself was a vampire, just as was she, the woman named Coraline!

The tears came down Beth's face, striking her nightgown, drenching the cloth with wetness amid her lost ideals and idols. Bitter tears were shed for herself and everything that she had stood for all these years.

Then her anger took over. Vampires were horrible, bad creatures! They fed off the weak and injured in our society. Which, to be fair, wasn't all that bad since it did help control the population. What was she thinking?

She had lost the thread of that original argument but started to get her steam back up. What about the innocents? Yes. What about all the babies and children gone missing every year? What about me and my abduction? Precious few got saved.

And then from within her a tiny voice said, "you did. He's saved you twice now. He couldn't be all that bad, then could he?"

Hope rose within her. Would she have the courage to accept him; to at least hear his side of the vampire's story? Would he allow it? Hope died again, deflated at the thought of another rejection.

Beth was startled by a knocking sound. Throwing on a silk robe, she went to the front door. Carl was there, and with him was a shyly smiling nice looking man.

"Sorry to be here so early but Beth, this is ADA Josh Lindsey. He's heard about you and wondered if ..."

Here the man interceded, once again smiling that shy little smile at her. She found him sweetly charming as he said:

"The District Attorney's office needs your help. Would you consider coming to work for us as an investigator? Long hours, very little pay, no recognition."

She thought about it. She had finished her last piece - on Trevor's disappearance - for the Times last night. She was free, and other than a broken heart, ready to do something different with her life.

"Sounds perfect. When do you want me to start?"

"How about right now? We've had a breach at a safe house and a witness in a high profile murder trial is missing."


	27. Chapter 27

How did he get here? Mick moaned again. He was at this roach infested no star motel lying in a bathtub.

Dying. He just hoped pregnant Leni would get away with Beth.

Yeah, that's right. Beth.

24 hours earlier.

She had shown up at his office, with her new boss, Josh Lindsey, asking for his help. He had played it down, her just showing up like this after their last encounter. Yeah, the one where he told her to leave L.A. or die. Obviously, she was planning on being as stubborn and willful as possible. No surprise there.

He shook off the memories but he could see them reflected back in her eyes as she gave him a tentative smile.

Lindsey said that they had a missing witness and he needed a fresh pair of eyes after coming up without any useful clues. He also added that he had heard good things from Beth about my abilities to find evidence that others might have missed.

Sure, he'd play along. See what her game was. There weren't any vampires involved in this case; other than himself, of course. But a young girl did need his help and so off he went to Victorville to bring her back safely to testify.

That hadn't been so easy. Somehow, with Beth involved, it never was. So here he lay, cursing himself for not even taking the time to feed before taking off first to the safe house, and then out to this god forsaken pit in the desert.

So this is how it ends, huh? Boy marries girl, becomes vampire, kills girl, finds new girl many years later but can't have her ... then loses his life.

Not even good enough for a straight to video movie script, but maybe a short lived tv show?

But she's here, Beth's here ... and she's offering me her blood. I tell her I'd rather die but already my fangs are dropping down. I try to be honorable but dear god, her neck's been offered. I know I can't go there ... I'm too hungry. I reach for her pulsating wrist with a warning to stop me, and we are joined forever by her blood.

Maybe it's that her blood was still flowing through me or the very real beating of her heart, but the next night I know it's her pressing her body against my door, wanting me to open it to her.

But I can't ... for I am a danger to her and so it has to stop.


	28. Chapter 28

Mick wasn't returning her calls and after the humiliation at his doorstep a week ago, Beth decided it was all for the best. Right.

This should have been the part where Trevor had given his old "chin up" speech. But he was gone - vanished into the night with no further clues as to his whereabouts - and she really wasn't up for chasing down the apparently innocent Josef Kostan for that interview anymore.

After all, she was English and if there was one thing we did well, it was that we endured. So while her heart was broken, and once again she was sleepless, she turned her considerable energy into being an investigator for the District Attorney.

The one bright spot was that she and Josh Lindsey had become such good friends. She could see in his eyes he wanted it to be much more and was even giving her a dinner party to meet all his friends. Perhaps he was hoping that this might be the turning point in their relationship?

But for Beth, something had changed deep within her ever since Victorville. She thought she had felt close to Mick before but really she hadn't gotten a chance to know him that well. After they shared blood, she was different and wondered if Mick had experienced that fundamental change, too? She just needed to talk to him but like most males, he just didn't know how to handle his feelings so he avoided her.

Until tonight, after she had left Josh's dinner party to go to the morgue, when they had run into each other. It was awkward at first, then they realized they worked well together, and for her, life suddenly got better.

The case of a murdered internet call girl had had the markings of a supernatural being involved and as she had suspected, Mick confirmed it was a vampire but needed her help with something.

Her heart sang with joy until she heard him say "go to Josef's". She looked at him and considered. Trevor's disappearance aside, she was sure he wouldn't have asked if she were presently in any danger from Josef. There was still so much to learn about vampires, and so she would just have to trust Mick. She said in her deep sultry voice, "Why not live on the wild side for a change?"

Mick just smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Mick had taken the case of a missing small town girl whose parents had found out the hard way she was selling herself on the internet.

You can have the best of intentions, Mick wryly noted to himself, and then wham, you bump into her, say at the morgue, and those good intentions, they go out the window. He had tried to stay away from Beth, but he had tasted her blood. That, along with their already palpable sexual chemistry, and he was a goner. So he figured it was time to introduce her to his world and see if she could handle it.

Satisfied, Mick watched how Beth held her own being around vampires. It had helped immensely that Josef and his "maestro of all things telephonic" Ryder England were both on their best behavior, with hardly any vamping. He saw she was amazed that they appeared so normal.

He could tell she had many questions but the case progressed really fast after her stint as "the voice." He found being around her more than distracting and he forgot to check first before entering the rental apartment. Surprised, he almost took out several Federal agents!

He and Beth got the info they needed which led them to the Santa Monica Pier just in time before a two hundred year old teenage vampire murdered again.

He brought the parents down to the LAPD where Beth was able to keep the red tape to a minimum. The perp was missing and it was suspected he had fled the country. She had handled it perfectly to keep any suspicion away from himself and the vampire community. For the first time since Coraline, he could trust again.

As he quietly slipped away from the police station, Beth had followed him out to the parking lot. It was late and the moon had risen. He saw her blonde hair shine in the moonlight. God, she was beautiful.

And then she kissed him, twice. And was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

The IPod was playing Chris Isaak's song, "Wicked Games".

Oh, how the worm turns, thought Beth, as she heard him tentatively knock at her door. Of course, it was Mick but unlike him, she was actually going to open the door and let the right one in.

Three nights and two days ago.

It had started out normal enough. At the direction of Josh, she and Carl had been on a case for several days of a lethal new designer drug. Now a model had seized and died on what was being called Black Crystal. The D.A.'s office had sent Beth in under cover to obtain a sample but she hadn't been able to get past security the first night at the suspected central distribution center, the new and trendy Club Valois.

Then she saw Mick at the morgue again and for some reason, he was interested in the same case and helped her get her entree: the dead model's lifted chip was implanted into her hand. At the club there had been a very beautiful and seductive woman in a green mermaid dress. And wouldn't you just know it? Her name was Lola - an incredibly old and powerful vampire. Mick never did tell Beth everything but apparently she was producing the drug using silver which made it lethal in sufficient quantities to humans. Oh, and it gave you a vampire high. The temptation to try it just once, and see what his world was like, proved too much to resist.

She had given Mick every opportunity to come back to her. Impulsively, she had kissed him and then kissed him again. She felt positive that would stimulate him to come calling but that ploy had apparently failed. He knew about her dates with Josh. In fact, Mick was probably outside the apartment when she was entertaining him. They had even run into him with Josh inviting the vampire to dinner, which really should have at least given them a secret smile. So why wasn't Mick jealous?

She had known Mick always kept an eye out on and for her but not to the point of stalking. No, other than their first wildly exciting "almost" encounter, he had become a somewhat benevolent - almost paternalistic - protector. No doubt a decision made with Josef's input; something about it being for her own safety. But she didn't want a father!

Good lord, what did a girl have to do to get him in her bed? Become a vampire?

Afterward, Beth only remembered feeling so incredibly open and alive after taking the black crystal. And she had some vague feeling she might have acted very improperly with Josh ... and definitely with Mick. Oh, she wished she could remember! The only thing that Beth was absolutely sure was that her black slip had been soaking wet at some point in that night and she very much suspected so had she. She kept getting flashes of being in a cold shower - with Mick.

How that happened he wouldn't say! She had called him, to apologize although about what she still wasn't sure. He had answered the phone. She said she needed to talk to him. She had questions. Off the record, of course. Please, Mick, trust me. Just talk to me!

Could he come over?

The IPod still was playing "Wicked Games".

He came through the door, saw her in the black slip,

entered

and closed the door firmly after himself.


	31. Chapter 31

"The Low Spark of High Heeled Boys" by Traffic was now playing hours later out in her living room. Absently he approved of her eclectic music tastes. They hadn't made it to the bedroom the first time nor, come to think of it, the second time.

Now they were finally out of her shower and in bed, spooning. Her neck was so close. He was glad he had had the prescience to feed extra heavy earlier before coming over. Otherwise, well, he had had to exercise every ounce of discipline he possessed, but now he was proud she hadn't a mark on her. Well, not bites anyway.

It was time for pillow talk.

Mick never thought he'd be telling Beth about Coraline and the marriage deceit. He found himself telling her things he had not even told Josef about his life story. But, he guessed, that's what happens, especially after having mind blowing sex with a mortal.

He had gone over to Beth's with the best of intentions. Really he had.

He was just going to talk to her. Let her know that after what she had done, warning him about the raid at Lola's vampire factory, he really did trust her completely.

Maybe he could give her that interview with a vampire she had wanted. He had always imagined what he would say. How he would be glib, charming even, and dispel some of the nonsense written about vampires.

Yup, he really had the best of intentions, until he saw the black slip again with that incredible body of hers in it. And then he remembered her high, on vampire blood, at his penthouse. How she had said she felt close to him and beckoned him to join her. If she hadn't gone upstairs thinking there was a bed up there somewhere, he wouldn't have had the forbearance last night. He'd had to remember her as a small frightened child to stop himself.

But his good intentions melted with that black slip and then his vampire blood quickened and he was practically inside her before he let her up for air.

He watched Beth as she slept, totally satisfied, and as he left her before dawn, Mick finally believed Coraline was becoming just a distant memory.


	32. Chapter 32

"The parable worked? So you actually took my advice and finally let Coraline go?" Josef smiled. "And look, you're glowing!" He laughed out loud. "And how did the lovely English rose taste as she was coming?"

But Mick was silent, and glowering. Josef wisely bit his tongue over the next jibe.

"You've got to be kidding, Mick? What is it with you with all your scruples and principles? What was it now, you didn't want to sully her body with a few bite marks?"

Mick was close to violence again, but croaked out, "I'm in love with her."

Josef considered the Irishman. "You're afraid you'll turn her?"

Mick nodded. "Or kill her." Josef nodded.

"Yeah, that's a dilemma alright."

"What would you do? Oh, that's right, you never get involved with humans."

Curiously, Josef didn't respond right away, then quipped, "You know my rules: not even freshies. So, you gonna try to give this thing with Beth a shot?"

Mick looked rueful. Josef grinned, "Well, at least you don't have to worry about the ex."

Mick's iPhone rang and he answered it right away. "It's Beth. She's been sent out to a suspicious fire in progress. The old Palace Hotel. She thinks it's arson."

Josef turned away waving goodbye. "Now you're solving cases for her?"

Mick glowered again.

Josef couldn't help himself. "Maybe she just wants to get you in the sack again to ah, "pump" you for more information about us. Don't forget who your friends are, Mick."

"Friend, Josef. As in your only one. And I won't forget."


	33. Chapter 33

Beth woke up feeling wonderfully loved. Mick had left her an apple for breakfast, with a note that said he'd see her tonight.

It was Saturday. She had slept in, obviously exhausted so it was a good day to just relax ... and then the phone rang.

Caller ID. "Josh." Ah, Josh. What was she going to do about him? Oh, bother. "Josh?

Dinner tonight? I already have plans. Lunch tomorrow? Oh, yes, it's Sunday so as you Yanks say, brunch? No, I don't eat kidney pie. Terrible rubbish. But a good kipper sounds wonderful. Are there English-style breakfasts available in Los Angeles? Oh, yes, a tavern. Pubs, we call them. Lovely."

He thinks it's a date, poor man. How could he know he was competing - had just lost out - with an absolutely gorgeous vampire?

She sank back in the pillows, her body still remembering, and wanting more. She felt sated, but something was missing. He hadn't said a word about love, but then his actions last night and then this morning told the tale. Still, what was he holding back?

His story had been incredible and horribly sad. He hated being a vampire. Hated Coraline - yes, that Coraline - for turning him on his wedding night into a monster.

He talked about his life after she was gone. He had already been doing some investigating. Obviously, since mummy had called him when Beth was kidnapped.

She mused at the odds of her mother finding the one man who could bring her safely back? Thinking of that, it led her to remember poor Sir Geoffrey who had passed away but his widow had rung her up last week. Evidently he had some papers he had been most insistent upon sending to her.

So Mick was sure Coraline had died that night? Beth hadn't said a word. After all she was just a child and her memories were so sketchy. Still, an involuntary shiver enveloped her. Oh, lord, now what was that about?

She lazed around all day, getting correspondence done and some housekeeping, not expecting his call until well after dark. She supposed he had to feed himself, too, before their next tryst since he hadn't taken any of her blood last night.

But around nine, it wasn't Mick who called but Carl. He was the investigator assigned tonight but could she cover? He had a family emergency. It was just for a preliminary look see at a fire downtown. His cops at the scene were thinking it had been set.

She headed out, thinking she'd call Mick at the scene if he hadn't called her by the time she was finished.

The scene was chaos. It was an old building, once a famous Hotel. Firemen and hoses were everywhere.

She smiled and waved as she recognized the independent news photographer taking stills as having been at Josh's dinner party.

Morgan something? Morgan La Fey, no, that wasn't right. But oddly, somehow she connected this Morgan with that legendary lady. How curious.

She went over to say hello, then called Mick.


	34. Chapter 34

Mick had never been to the sleeping Josef's inner sanctum, but doggedly he plunged through to the bathroom cum bedroom anyway. There it was, the premier brand of freezer with a clear glass on top. A frosty looking mist swirled around the body. He knocked several times, saying "Wake up!"

"Tell me it's not morning already?" Josef motioned to a towel hanging nearby and Mick, looking away, wadded it up and threw it over.

"So what's the emergency? And this better be good, Mick." Josef warned.

"Coraline's alive. I just saw her. She's calling herself Morgan Vincent."

"Didn't you say you killed her that night?"

Mick admitted, "I didn't exactly stick around to sift the ashes."

"Yeah, too busy hightailing it with our little Beth? So. Did she recognize you?"

"No."

"What about Beth?"

"No, but then she doesn't look like ..." Mick couldn't continue.

"Like the scary woman in white with fangs? Yeah, yeah, I told you. I read the shrink's transcript. I knew this was going to come around somehow and bite our butts.

You're sure it's Coraline?"

"Absolutely. Josef, you don't seem surprised."

"Beth didn't tell you when you had that cozy little tete-a-tete last night?"

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind. So she's back and pretending not to know you? Why? What, Mick? What else?"

"She's Coraline, I'm positive, but Josef, she's human. Beth says she met her a dinner party where she was eating."

"If she's human, then it's not Coraline. Mick, it's an urban myth. There is no cure for being vampires. Besides, there's no reason for her to pretend. So let it go, Mick.

That is, unless you want her to be back? No? I didn't think so. Still, this doppelganger has got some pull over you, doesn't she?

So what will you do? Me, I'd go for a menage-a-trois but alas, threesomes rarely work out. Too much jealousy. I don't know how those Mormons do it!

Hey, don't go! I was just getting to the fantasy part."


	35. Chapter 35

The morning after the end.

Mick had broken her heart, thought Beth numbly, and it will never heal. She looked over at Josh, down on one knee right there at Ye Olde London Pub. Josh said he had had his grandmother's ring re-sized by a local jeweler. He looked so earnest, so intent on her happiness. Unlike that miserable lying cheat of a vampire.

"Yes."

She knew it was wrong, right from the start, but somehow she just needed to find some way to run away from the pain of Mick's betrayal.

"What?" No, it was she who didn't deserve him, not the other way around. She weakly smiled at him, but she was filled with secret anguish.

She quickly excused herself, going to the loo and crumbling into the wash basin. A woman came in, saw her in tears, and misconstruing, offered her congratulations. Beth pulled herself together and gravely thanked her. Alright, young lady, as mummy used to say, you've made your bed, now go lay in it.

Beth made it through the rest of the brunch somehow and then made an excuse to Josh of stomach flu. He looked so disappointed. Obviously, this was not how he pictured their first day of betrothal.

Get used to it, she said to herself later, after he disconsolately left the house. I'm engagement poison. First Trevor. She sobbed. She had been so hateful to him and he had only just loved her. Now, Josh. She'd better warn him to be extra careful; for being with her was just plain dangerous to a man's health.

But not a vampire's. No health to worry about. They can regenerate their bodies, except for complete decapitation and ... fire. Oh. Right. Fire. The image of that woman against the window pane came back to her. It simply could not be the same person.

She just didn't get it. What if Coraline had survived the fire? Beth was quite certain she must have. So where has she been all these years? And why come back now?

Oh, yes, and how did she come back as a human? That was as they say, the million dollar question. No, that simply was not possible. None of her research had ever mentioned any ability such as reanimation. Surely, if there had been a cure, Mick would have combed the four corners of the earth to find it. No, the only logical conclusion was that this woman just looked very similar to his late wife.

Morgan Vincent was not Coraline for she clearly was not a vampire. No, it was worse. This was a living, breathing, beautiful sorceress of a woman over whom Mick seemed transfixed! He couldn't take his eyes off of her, watching her every movement. Every smile. Beth had seen them together last night, and realized she had lost him. Mick hadn't even noticed Beth when she quietly left after the fire.

Mick could have called. He should have called, but he hadn't. And she had just said yes to a marriage proposal to a wonderful man whom she merely liked.

All because Mick was in love with his first ... oh, good lord, this was complicated. Mick was still in love with his wife.

And so it had to end.


	36. Chapter 36

Mick hadn't called. No, he had come over to Beth's just in time to see her waltz in with her ADA on her arm and his engagement ring sparkling on her ring finger.

He had come over to explain everything but had gotten waylaid by an early morning phone call from Morgan. Seems last night, she had been robbed of her camera equipment. He'd gone over to investigate and immediately became suspicious of her all over again. She was so like Coraline, right down to the mole on her face, and then when he entered her loft apartment, it was like being back in the 1950's.

He was sure she had to be Coraline but he smelled no decay on her. He reluctantly agreed to investigate but couldn't get a handle on the why of it. She said digital cameras were expensive these days, seven grand's worth. Now if she were a vampire, little things like how much something cost would never be discussed. Of course, not all vamps had money, but Coraline had been as wealthy as Josef. Had being the key word.

Morgan came up with the why. It was her flash drive, which she kept separate from the cameras. She had taken pics of the fire earlier. Maybe she had inadvertently caught something on camera?

He had gone quiet after seeing the struggling couple framed in the fire's eerie light. A perfect re-enactment of his and Coraline's last moments.

She had to be Coraline! He told her he'd get back to her if he had any more questions. Yeah, right. Like how did you do it, Coraline?

How did you become human again?

He was tired and the sunlight was doing him no favors but still, he wanted to see Beth. He needed to talk it over with her. Josef had been next to useless but Mick knew Beth would understand!

Apparently not. The trust factor went back into the toilet for he had now been betrayed by the two most important women in his life.


	37. Chapter 37

"So you and Beth are already finito? Oh, come on, Mick. Really? Betrayal. Now that's just way harsh on the poor girl." Josef looked up from his putter with a hopeful look on his face. But of course, he was on the phone so Mick didn't see it. "So if not the fair Beth, what about this Morgan the dark who you say looks so much like Coraline? She's a comely one and familiar, too. No, huh? Yeah, yeah, I'll meet her tomorrow after you've been to the cemetery to find that Hank Mattola character and unmasked her little ruse.

So what about tonight? Tim's got the poker table set up and we're just waiting on you, Buddy.

No. You know, Mick, you really take things way to personally. You need to let it go. Yeah, yeah, like me. Do you see me mooning around after some human? No comment. The ladies love me, you know that, but only as much as I allow them to on a very limited basis. You should try it sometime ... soon.

Gotta go. If you change your mind ... (sound of a canister hitting the floor, rolling and then an explosion."

Towards dawn.

Mick had finally made it to his penthouse hallway, reeling from the thought of Josef's demise. He saw a figure sitting prone on the floor. Beth's shining blonde hair bobbed up at the sound of his elevator opening. She tentatively got up, not sure what kind of reception she would be given so she started with an apology. But he got to her side then enveloped her in an all forgiving embrace.

"I just heard about Josef. Mick, I'm so sorry."

Emotion welled from him and he told her the enormity of losing Josef was still incomprehensible to him. They held each other for a long moment, then Mick suggested she come in for a drink. Quickly, she accepted.

They opened the door and there was Josef, apparently making himself at home in Mick's bathrobe.

"What happened, Mick? Did I get nuked or what? Oh, hello, Beth." Josef motions to Mick as if to say, see she's back!

"Josef, make yourself at home."

"I always do. Listen, I couldn't find any fresh blood around here. Just that morgue stuff which tastes horrible. Ah, Beth, I don't suppose you'd ... oh, come on, Mick. She's an adult. She can decide who she wants to mercy feed! No?"

Beth shook her head not believing how casual he was about what she was led to believe was a very special thing. She'd have to get Mick aside one of these days and find out.

Meanwhile, Mick was well into his investigation of the bombing. He had already gotten video from Josef's security head and had his friend Logan check it out. The guy was a mercenary and he was packing military grade incendiaries.

Josef knew he had enemies but couldn't think of anyone who would have used that kind of firepower.

Beth had to go but she told Mick to call her if he needed any help. She, and the whole District Attorney's office, would be there for both of them.

Wiseacre Josef couldn't help himself.

"Somehow that's so comforting, knowing that, isn't it, Mick?"


	38. Chapter 38

Beth's only thought upon hearing the news of Josef's death had been that Mick would be needing her. Realizing the truth of loving him was liberating. The ring had come off and was lying on her makeup table. She would have to tell Josh soon but for now, she made a quick phone call explaining she would be away for a couple of days. She said when she returned, she hoped they could sit down and talk. She intended to be as gentle as possible but to tell him she had made a mistake and she hoped he would forgive her.

Josef had escaped another attempt on his life and now, thanks to Mick, they knew who was after him. But of course, being Josef, he kept his secrets and had disappeared. Luckily, she and Mick had traced him to New York and were heading out on a flight tonight to follow him. They had no idea what the connection was with an elderly real estate tycoon but with their combined skills, she had no doubt they'd find out soon enough.

Mick met her at the airport. They were catching the red eye and she was curious as to how vampires managed long flights but he just sat calmly next to her during the flight, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. Maybe he was asleep! Mick got up once to go to the loo and when he came back, looking somewhat flushed, he smiled at her, glancing at her wrist. She looked around jealously to see if any women were coming out after him but none were. Had he smuggled some blood on board or more likely, had he made previous arrangements with the flight crew? Who knew?

She thought about having that "mercy feeding" conversation then closed her mouth. Another time. Still, her wrist seemed to tingle after that and she couldn't stop her body, so close to his, from wanting - craving - his touch and maybe even his bite.

New York turned into a bittersweet experience for her. Josef's secret was that in the 1950's he had found a mortal, Sarah Whitley, whom, upon her insistence, he had tried to turn into a vampire. Something had gone wrong and she had been in a state of suspended animation since that time. She was so young and lovely, but perpetually sleeping and would never wake up. How horrible for her, her family and especially for Josef.

Beth had read the girl's diary and it was obvious the girl was willing enough although terribly naive. But then when you're young, one doesn't think of any other possible outcomes other than what your heart desires, does one?

It was definitely food for thought. So much so that she passed on going out on the town with Mick who seemed conversely almost cheered by the thought of Josef caring so much about a mortal. But she was conflicted. Not about her love but what that love might ask as a sacrifice. No, she really had to think, and was relieved to find very few people on the return plane home.

Josh was there waiting to pick her up, looking so sweet and happy to see her. All he could talk of was this big drug kingpin case finally coming to a head after two years.

He had early court in the morning so he would just drop her off at home, if that was okay? Beth agreed, the talk could wait for another day.


	39. Chapter 39

When Mick returned to Los Angeles, he found Beth was avoiding him - again. At least she hadn't been wearing Josh's ring but said nothing. He got it. She'd seen the very real downside of being with a vampire. He had no solution so he got back to work.

Because of Josef's little explosion, Mick had had to postpone his investigation of Morgan Vincent, although her cameras had been recovered. Before leaving for New York, he'd been able to identify the couple from her fire stills and one of them, Hank Mottola, was supposed to be dead a month or two ago of cancer. So what were the chances of him coming back to life only to become a burglar? Right.

Mick still couldn't believe she wasn't Coraline and determined to find a way to prove it to Josef. He knew Coraline's body like the back of his hand and she'd had a fleur de lis branded onto her shoulder before she'd become vampire. If he could just get a peek!

Earlier, he'd had an office appointment with a smarmy business tycoon who suspected his trophy wife was catting around. The guy had flashed some big bucks at Mick, wanting the works. Besides audio, the jerk wanted photos so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to invite Morgan onto the case. Maybe he'd be able to finesse the situation to get a glimpse at that shoulder.

He was almost afraid to find out. What if she has the tat? What then? Would she admit she was Coraline, and tell him the secret of how she became human again? He just didn't understand why she would come back and then pretend. What kind of game was she playing? Was it revenge? Josef had thought so but then he still didn't believe Mick!

He'd just have to get the proof. One way or the other.


	40. Chapter 40

The Dream was back, brought on no doubt because Sir Geoffrey's box with her mother's diaries inside had arrived from London. Beth had been so busy what with helping Josh with the Tejada investigation besides the rest of the workload that she'd not had a minute to spare.

But that didn't mean her subconscious wasn't working overtime and boy, was this one twisted up with her longing for Mick. There he was, all righteous anger towards Coraline who had stolen me from my bed the night before. I didn't dare cringe when she caressed my hair. Why would a vampire want a human child if not for its blood? But there she was, saying something about being one big happy family now. And why did that enrage Mick?

I was so young, thought Beth, I just don't understand, mummy! Why did the scary lady want me to be her little girl?

She saw once again the fight between them and the staking. Then the fire started, and Mick scooped her up in his arms. She's being carried away and look back. Why, Beth came awake with a start, Mick was right, Morgan Vincent is Coraline!

No longer able to sleep, Beth hurried over to the box from poor departed Sir Geoffrey and ripped it open. There! Mummy's beloved handwriting filled the pages. Most of them were from mummy's early life, meeting papa, my birth. All good, but it wasn't until late morning that Beth finally found what she had hoped would be there: mummy's account including what I had told her after being returned home.

Coraline had stalked me before the kidnapping. It was my birthday and Mummy had taken me to the park but it was getting late. Dark had fallen and I had tripped, falling down and skinning my knee. It bled a lot. Mummy said she turned around and saw a dark haired woman watching me, with an avid look on her face.

Mummy had a bad feeling and got me out of there fast but she said after I was taken, she wished she hadn't gone straight home for the woman must have followed. She now knew where we lived and that night, she gained entry somehow and took me!

Mummy was going crazy. Papa wasn't home - he always seemed to be away on business, Beth remembered - and mummy wasn't sure what to do. That's when she found it. Mick's business card.

Mummy was set up by Coraline to use Mick, knowing Mick would recognize her scent! Of course, Mummy didn't know that. She agreed to his terms, no police and no questions asked.

And when he returned with me, she tried to pay him but he had refused. Beth knew why! He had been the reason Coraline had taken me. Would she have kept me prisoner until I started growing up? How long before I was no longer useful?

The wrist was burning again. She had fed on me, tasted my blood! Hot swirls of rage ran through her normally placid English soul.

She found a weapon, and went storming out the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Hank Mattola was starting to get pretty pissed off. This Cynthia Davis had made him, saving him from a painful death of pancreatic cancer. Okay, so fine. He would have agreed to any deal with the devil to keep from dying but now he found he was under Cynthia's yoke for the rest of his eternity. That was fine when he was first made, for she taught him discipline, and especially how to be a discreet killer. Now months later, he figured he'd lived up to his part of the bargain. He'd posed for the pictures, killed the girl, left his prints at Morgan's loft and taken her cameras to his old home. He was supposed to scare off some vamp named Mick St. John but that'd never come off.

So we're done, right? But no, Cynthia says no she wants him to stop by this warehouse. He gets there and it's some kind of freaky lab. Now he's got a good nose on him and he smelled something fishy. He reconns the building; sees a sight that flips him out. Bodies. Vamp bodies being loaded into a van. Poor saps. Then he sees his sire, Cynthia, with her pal Morgan Vincent, directing the disposal with some hot chick in black leather. He hightails it out of there before he's next. But he knows where Morgan lives, and she looked pretty tasty.

She'd been gone a long time from her loft, and he then he watches this blonde doing a little breaking and entering. He would have made a move on her but along comes Morgan with this big, dark haired vamp. Must be that St. John character. Fits the description. Huh, he doesn't look that tough. As a new vamp with super strength, he was sure he could take the guy down. But he decides to play it safe. For now.

Okay. So she's playing footsie with him, huh? He hears the two of them talking about doing some stake out at a hotel? Right. Sounds cozy.

Then what's with the blonde? Morgan edging in on somebody's territory? Well, he might be able to help her with that. But first he'd have to get the lady alone.

Hank realized he was getting hungry but he had to be careful. Guess he'd go find a wino. They were the easiest to take down without any fuss.

When he got back he tracked her to the P.I. St. John's place just in time to see the blonde go in. Man, she looked riled! Damn, there goes dessert. Blondie was gonna do Cynthia's best friend for him.

When he saw the ambulance pull up, he hightailed it out once again. Time to go to ground.


	42. Chapter 42

Looking back over the past day, Mick could admit that he had been more than a little attracted to Morgan and so he had kissed her at the hotel room. Later, he'd figured out the doublecross going on with the client, getting himself shot in the head for his thanks, and then almost getting Morgan killed by the tycoon's murderous wife. He'd had to use the vertical jump to get her out of harms way. Morgan looked pretty shook up, so afterwards he'd taken her to his place.

She was in the shower. His shower. She looked so much like Coraline with her body so slim yet curvy.

She'd called out to him, asking him what he wanted? Yeah, right. He felt compelled. Once and for all, he had to know! And there it was, the fleur de lis.

She admitted it then, almost crowing at the clues she had left. All he could think of was "HOW?" "How did you do it, Coraline? How did you become human again?"

She had laughed, so sure of her power. Then the door security buzzer went off and the monitor showed it was Beth. He hadn't even glanced back at Morgan as he headed down to let her in. If only she'd stayed upstairs ... but no one could have expected what next happened. Beth came flying at Coraline and was stabbing her before he could stop it.

He tried to explain to Beth as he was doing triage. "She's human, Beth. She's found a cure and if she dies, she takes the secret with her." Glancing at Coraline, who was in obvious pain, and getting her slight nod, he had told Beth to call 9-1-1. He didn't have time to worry about her feelings, but she looked pretty stricken with what she'd done. Later he'd find out the why. For now he concentrated on one thing.

Morgan must stay alive because Mick had to know.


	43. Chapter 43

Josef got the call from the hospital. "Okay, okay, Mick. Settle down. Coraline's still alive, right? So you just stay down there. Where is Beth? Yeah, no problem. Hey, I've got it covered. I'll call her right now. I promise, I'll take care of it, ... er, I mean I will watch over your precious blonde. Guess she really was Buffy, although technically ... yeah, yeah, I know. Bad joke. Got to go.

Speak of the devil, Mick. You'll never guess who just showed up at my door? Why, Mick, I'm devastated you'd think I would do that. Ta Ta, as they say in Merry Old England.

Hi, Beth."

She flew to Josef's arms, stunning him for a moment. She was so warm, and she smelled sooo good. Naughty vampire thoughts had to be ruthlessly set aside before he could separate her from himself, then gently lead her towards one of the new sofas. Whew, close call.

"What's up, Buffy, er ... Beth?"

About to dissolve in tears, she looked up at him, quizzically, then caught the reference and broke into a peal of laughter. Ah, that's better, Josef thought, good girl, now let's see that stiff upper lip, ah, the one down below. Bad vampire. Stop those dirty thoughts.

A much more composed Beth said, "You've obviously heard from Mick, but how did he know ...?"

He finished her sentence. "That you were coming here?" Josef did his best Bela Lugosi impression. "Ah, Beth, you know that ve vampires have extra ordinary powers of perception." He drooled a little. Wait, no, that was the hunchback.

She laughed again, completely entranced at his charm. Why had she never noticed this before? Then her wrist started tingling.

Josef watched her as she rubbed her wrist, that delicately pale wrist, yes, well, but it's so tempting.

Idly, she again wondered why it did that around him? Mick, of course, had fed from her in the desert, and now she had also remembered about Coraline, but when did Josef ... oh! Her thoughts were interrupted when he moved so quickly, seating himself next to her.

Josef so wanted her but he got down to business.

"Alright, so you went, as you Brits say, bonkers. I say you've done us all a kindness. Coraline as a vampire was bad enough, but as a human?" He grimaced.

She looked rueful. "That's not what Mick says."

"Yes, well, he doesn't always think with the right brain. So why come here, besides the obvious need for a new perspective and a good laugh?"

"Yes, well." She hesitated. "I thought of asking you why Coraline would bother coming back? But upon reflection, though, it's obvious she is still in love with Mick. She obviously cared enough about him to try to have a family when she kidnapped me, so it would stand to reason, if she could come back from the dead, then it's to be with Mick." Beth paused. Dare she say it? "She came back to give him what she believes he wants: a wife ... children ... a family."

"Ah. You remembered?"

At Josef's questioning glance, she added: "Yes, I had my mother's diaries returned to me recently and read them last night. I remembered everything, including that Coraline sampled my blood and it made me very angry."

She saw his look. "I guess I did go a little bonkers, didn't I? But I truly believed she was a vampire. Josef, how is it possible that she could become human?"

Josef just shook his head.

Not getting any response, she switched topics. "But that's not actually why I'm here."

He looked nonplussed. "Alright. I'll bite."

She smiled again, this time the bright, beautiful wide open smile he'd seen only once before in a picture of her at the Pulitzer award ceremony. Okay, Josef steeled himself. Remember your promise to Mick - that vampire promise which is much older, more sacred than a mere Boy Scout oath. Do not seduce your best - scratch that, your only - friend's human. Beth's blood he'd already sampled, but not her body. Josef decided he was going to need some distance, after all, and got up. Her next words made all thoughts of love making disappear.

"I had this funny feeling of being observed for several days, and now I believe it was by another vampire. Tonight he came out of the shadows as I was leaving my home. Fortunately, Josh was there to pick me up but I got a good glance at him. I've seen his picture before at the police department on a wanted poster for arson and murder at that old hotel fire downtown. But he was human in the picture. He's not anymore."

"Hank Mattola."


	44. Chapter 44

Cynthia Xavier Davis got the call while she was in Paris, preparing another shipment of plants to Los Angeles. It was from one of Coraline's rogues, Hank Mattola.

He said he wanted to trade his freedom - his life - for information about her best friend, Morgan. Since Coraline's hatching of this plan, Cynthia had had a sinking feeling that inevitably this harebrained scheme of Coraline's would backfire. And then to add insult to injury, she had to learn about it from a rogue, one scheduled to be their latest guinea pig at the lab. She had sired and taught this Hank too well, but best now that he had taken the initiative. She would deal with him later.

She was French, and she had been a vampire a very long time. It was second nature by now to lie and say anything to get her way. She purred, "Of course, Hank, although the blood bond between us will always remain, I absolve you of any further duty to me. Now what is it and I want all the details. Everything, Hank, or I will not be responsible for the consequences."

After the brief phone call, she had her hands full making new arrangements. The backup plan went into effect. Morgan's loft would now have to be abandoned, in favor of the old Laurel Canyon party house. She gritted her teeth. That place. If only Coraline hadn't met Mick there in 1951. Cynthia had hated him on sight, hated him even more when Coraline agreed to marry him; then despised him when he was turned and then whined about it constantly ever after. All those years of their fighting caused her to stay away from Los Angeles, not one of her favorite citys anyway. Finally Cynthia had had it when Coraline declared that in order to keep Mick she needed a baby. At least her highness had listened and been convinced against that. Imagine having to resist not killing a baby? So instead she takes - kidnaps - an older child, one she says has the perfect blood match!

And what did that get her? Staked and almost incinerated by none other than Mick St John, "Mr. I-didn't-ask-for-this." Who was there to get her back to France for the slow, painful process of regenerating? Who else, as always. And when Coraline had discovered the compound, then secreted it from under her sire's nose, whom did she turn to again?

Cynthia had said no so many times, but finally had agreed to help at least research the damn stuff, even getting degrees in various related fields. Not that it had made any difference for the plants simply did not exist anymore. She'd located a vampire who was also a top botanist so maybe there was some hope.

That it had been a failure so far was bad enough, but small comfort that at least none of their French connections had any suspicions of the original theft, for they had been very careful. Merde, thank God for that small mercy. She shuddered at the thought of Lance's black-eyed ire should it ever be discovered.

Meanwhile, she had to go figure out how to extract Coraline from the intensive care unit of Cedars Sinai and then expunge any exposure brought on by her alter ego human, Morgan Vincent.

Oh, and she had one more item to deal with. The blonde at Mick's. Hank had asked for her especially - imagine, even becoming petulant when she'd said no.

But the blonde, Lady Elizabeth Turner, was hers and hers alone.


	45. Chapter 45

Much to her trepidation, Beth was staying the night at Josef's. He'd said Mick would insist upon it, for her protection, of course. Wouldn't want that nasty vampire outside to hurt her, now would she? Privately, she was more worried about the one inside - the one who kept looking at her with heat in his eyes. But Josef had been the proverbial perfect gentleman, escorting her to a lovely contemporary bedroom suite and then firmly closing the door.

She'd bathed in a luxurious spa tub, toweled her hair dry then as she was slipping into the silken sheeted bed, Beth had gotten a call from Josh. He was at her place and he was totally shaken up after some latino hoods had roughed him up as he was leaving the courthouse parking lot tonight. They had threatened to kill her! He'd decided to recuse himself from the Tejada case. Where was she and when was she coming home?

She hastily told him she was still on the case of Morgan's attacker but felt so guilty about lying to him once again, that she told him she would be home soon. The door opened and a disappointed looking Josef popped his head in.

"Another time?"

She nodded then said coquettishly, "Maybe."

He had security escort her to her Prius and said goodnight, giving her that boyishly mischievous smile again. "Definitely another time."

Beth had debated the sense of buying a car here in The Americas. It was hard enough learning the opposite side of the street style of driving, much less driving these obscenely dangerous freeways. But soon she had learned how to avoid the worst of them, using long boulevards and side streets. She hurried home, trying to be especially careful in negotiating those curves through the canyon. Hair-pin turns, indeed! And the drivers were insane around here. Why here was another one, coming up so fast into her rear-view mirrors. There was literally no where to pull over and let this person pass, so she just kept on going at her own speed.

Wait a minute! Before she knew it, the car was right on her bumper, flashing his high beams and honking the horn. Really, how rude. Now her cellphone was ringing, too. She glanced down, and saw it was Mick. She shook her head as her policy was never to answer a cellphone while driving. Her movement provoked the driver even more. She feared he was going to run her off the road when she finally spotted a turn in. Gratefully, she slid over to let him go by.

But he didn't go by. No, in fact, he pulled in back of her. She was panicking. Quickly she made sure the doors were securely locked. She had no weapon, of course. She was, after all, English. We didn't need pistols and such in our glove boxes. Now what she wouldn't do for a good nightstick, though. She braced, ready to defend herself.

But he didn't come. Instead, the cellphone rang again. Mick was certainly insistent tonight. At least he was talking to her again after the Morgan incident earlier today.

She answered it. "Mick. Thank God, I've got some perv on my road trying to ..."

Startling her, there was a knock on her window.

Mick said outside her car door, "Who are you calling a pervert?"

And just like that, her fingers flew to unlock the door just as he was opening it ...

and she was in his arms again, being kissed and sucked upon again once more within an inch of her life.


	46. Chapter 46

After checking out the place about a mile further up Laurel Canyon, Hank once again lingered outside blondie's home, watching and waiting for her.

He knew she had seen him earlier. Damn, the boyfriend had driven up just as he was making his move. Not that she had gone with him. Nah, she pulls out in that cute little Prius and together they leave in separate cars.

The boyfriend looked familiar to Hank then he remembers. Oh, yeah, the Assistant District Attorney Josh Lindsey. The one that had the police put out that APB on him. Good luck with that now that I'm vampire. Well, it turns out he had several scores to settle as the talley got bigger every night.

When Lady Beth still didn't show, he started to get really thirsty. He quickly sucked down a couple of cats that were yowling, bringing quiet once again to the canyon plus taking the edge off his ever present hunger.

He had been over to St. John's place, then followed her smell to a building owned by some guy named Kostan. The last one turns out to be one helluva powerful vamp. Can't mess with blondie with that guy's goons around so once again he's back in upper Laurel Canyon.

Towards two a.m. he spots Cynthia with Morgan, who's lookin kind of peaked. Hey, she's got fangs now. Wait a minute. Now he's confused. Wasn't she mortal?

And all it took was an attack by blondie to send her back to us? But this gets better and better. So there's a way to switch back and forth? He watches for a while, trying to hear conversations but he can't get too close 'cause it's all glass where he might be seen. Nothing much to learn so then he headed on back down the road.

Funny, these people coincidentally having homes so close to each other on Laurel. He spots the boyfriend pulling in, getting out and looking around. Spooked. Do you suppose the blonde told him about seein me?

But he doesn't act like he's looking for a vampire, and he's on the phone the whole time. Sheesh, he could take the guy in like a minute and no one would be the wiser. Hank thinks about that one but decides to wait for blondie, who's sure to be heading home soon now that loverboy No. 2 has called, wonderin where she's gone off to?

Maybe she's meetin Mr. loverboy No. 1?

Mick St. John.


	47. Chapter 47

She really didn't remember Mick carrying her out of the Prius and into the backseat of the Mercedes but as Beth came out of the fog of lust ever so slowly, she found herself alone back there. She was nude, but he had gallantly put his coat over her and started the car. At least she thought that was the car purring.

The back was quite roomy, she thought idly. A well made car. The stars were out but something was twinkling much closer, in fact, right at her feet. She gasped, and sat up.

My clothes, she thought, I have to find them. My keys. She started frantically looking for them, but didn't want to take the risk of encountering Mick. She slipped into the coat and then scrambled into the front seat. Yes, the car's engine was running so she put it into gear, turned on the headlights and tore rubber out of there.

Beth didn't look back, couldn't, didn't dare look back. For if she did, she might see him ...

She tried not to think. Just drive, get home, get home to nice, safe Josh. She had the proof. Even without a body, Mick would be arrested, charged with murder. Oh, God, the forensics people would have a field day with what they had just done back there. Where another body must have been just ... was it just months ago?

She had to get away ... away from the him ... away from Trevor's murderer.

She sobbed, making it even more difficult to drive, but she finally made it to her house and pulled into the long driveway up to the terraced house.

Josh's car was gone. Oh, God, what should she do? Mick was sure to find her car keys and will be here any minute. She stumbled out the door, blindly trying to find her way. But she didn't have her key set and hadn't gotten around to putting out one of those fake stone thingies with a hide-a-key inside.

She turned around, to go back to the Mercedes, but a cold hand was placed on her shoulder. She shrieked and the hand pulled away.

"Lady Elizabeth Turner?" A feminine voice said from behind her. Years of danger helped her to steel her nerves, still Beth took calming breaths before saying,

"Oh, you startled me. Yes, I'm Beth Turner. Do I know you?"

Beth saw a lovely, chic woman, maybe early 30's, smile. "I'm a friend of Morgan's. She's feeling much better now and she asked me to find you."

Beth's wits were still scattered, but there was something about this woman ... oh, damn, the wrist was tingling again. Why that means ... Beth started getting angry. Has every vampire in the whole damn city had a taste of her blood?

Mick stepped out of the shadows.

"Cynthia."

Better the devil she knew than the one she didn't. If she had to die, she'd rather it be by his mouth than what would certainly be a much slower, tortured death.

She moved towards him. But then a figure came out from behind the bushes - gliding so fast but wasn't that? - yes, Hank Mattola. He came up behind Cynthia and put his fangs solidly down into her.

Beth had momentarily turned towards them but was grabbed from behind. She felt no fear. In fact, she would never fear him ... not ever again.


	48. Chapter 48

Sirens were getting closer and Mick hustled her into the Mercedes. Let those two fight it out although his bet was on Cynthia for Mattola hadn't brought along an axe nor a torch. Rookie fatal mistake.

He had bigger problems. Like why she had run away ... again?

And that Josh Lindsey had been kidnapped. He'd left Beth at the distinctive sound of Lindsey's car coming down the hill, but it wasn't Josh at the wheel. Grimly, he watched as it flew by with two Hispanics in the front seats, flashing their guns and talking on the phone.

And as they passed, he could feel the bound and gagged Josh's panic coming from the trunk. Christ, what had he done to piss these guys off?

Mick had gotten up, thinking to follow them but started sniffing the air, catching decay such as he hadn't found for over 40 years, distracting him momentarily.

And that's when she takes off. What the hell? Is she bi-polar or something?

She seems to run hot and cold. Well, no, he had to concede, she was never cold - at least not when in his arms. No, in fact, she seemed to ignite the moment they kissed, and then the flames seemed to engulf them both.

When he died, let it be by that hottest of all fires. He would gladly be a pile of ash, smiling all the way.

"Mick. Mick?"

He looked over at Beth. They were slowing to a stop to allow the emergency vehicles to pass up the narrow canyon drive. There were a hell of lot more firetrucks and emergency vehicles heading up there than his simple 911 call should have provoked. Then he smelled it all the way up there at the top of Laurel Canyon.

Of course, Coraline's party house. Hoorah, maybe Hank was smarter than he looked. Sometimes these rogues could really fool you.

Irony. You gotta love it. He smiled and Beth looked at him again, trying to smile back. He spent the next 20 minutes negotiating traffic, trying to track the kidnappers ... his vamp friend, Logan, finally was able to give him a GPS fix on their location at a place near Griffith Park ...

and trying to get Beth to talk.


	49. Chapter 49

Carl Davis surveyed the scene near the Griffith Park pond, seeing the carnage. Blood had soaked through Josh Lindsey's body and onto the ground. Lady Beth was there, pale and shaken, along with her new friend, the P.I. Mick St. John who had been their 911 caller. By the looks of it, he had also tried his damnedest to keep the ADA alive.

But Josh had multiple gun shots and couldn't be saved. Poor guy. The ambulance had arrived and pronounced. Now there was nothing to be done except arrest those two Puerto Rican killers, and then find out where Tejada was holed up. For this death had to have been at their jefi's bidding, albeit not according to the original plan. No, if it hadn't been for St. John's call ... damn, they must have been monitoring police radio bands. Carl shook his head ... probably would have been the same outcome. Maybe this was a blessing for the other would have been much slower and way more painful.

Man, he'd told Josh not to go through with the case after the warning about Beth. But Carl knew they'd both worked for two long years, painstakingly getting evidence. Tejada had just looked coldly at them after the closed door hearing. Josh had thought of recusing himself but then had ordered the protection team for the morning. He said he just would not let Tejada get away with murder, not in this country.

He watched Lady Beth. She seemed distant and wouldn't let St. John comfort her. Maybe it was just that the guy was covered from his fingertips to his shoulders in Lindsey's blood. What a mess.

He asked them both to come down to the station after the forensics team was finished up here to give their statements. St. John nodded, finally looking down at himself, at all the blood. Carl realized he must be in shock, too, for St. John looked really pale so he quickly moved them both into the shade. Lady Beth quietly thanked him then asked if she could ride in the ambulance? The M.E. had arrived, and the body was being released to be taken to the morgue. Pretty unusual request but why not? They were engaged, after all. He'd seen the rock although she wasn't wearing it now.

Idly he wondered why.


	50. Chapter 50

"Oh, man, I wish I had been there, Mick. Yeah, yeah, I'm a lover not a fighter but that I would have paid a million bucks to see. So who's dust? My money is on the bitch. What do you mean, you didn't exactly stick around to finish them both off?"

Josef listened intently and yet he was distracted by a slight motion in the room.

"And what of Beth?" Once again, his eye caught the merest of movements. Intriguing. Now who could get around his extremely beefed up security?

"Well, give it some time. Let her bury the guy then she'll come around again. Uh, didn't you say Coraline was up in smoke again? Oh, no reason. Get some rest, buddy. I'll talk to you tomorrow evening."

"Hello, Josef." Coraline smiled. "Mick sure has a thing for Beth, doesn't he? I had hoped it was for the human girls in general."

"Is that why you came back?"

Josef never pulled his punches. She smiled ruefully. "That sure didn't work out as planned and now I need your help."

"Why not get Cynthia?" She frowned. Damn, thought Josef, he would have lost that bet.

"I need you to store something for me ... something that I can't be found with or ..." She didn't finish the sentence. She held out a palm size tin but wouldn't let him pick it up, instead holding on to it.

Let the negotiations begin. He smiled at her.

"Anyone I know?" Josef had a really bad feeling about this. For Coraline to ask him, she must be desperate.

She shrugged and looked away. "No. Look, I've got to get away from here, Josef. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Can't do it."

"No one will know you have it. I guarantee that." She held out a smaller tin. "It's all that's left of the compound in these two containers. If ..." She looked at him. "If I'm found, I'll have only the smaller tin and they'll think that's all that's left."

"Let me think about it. Meanwhile, why don't you stay and have a cocktail?"

Damn, how did she do that? The room was empty save himself once more. Empty except for that intriguing box left on his table.

He was really going to have to look into his security again.


	51. Chapter 51

Beth was lying down, just drifting listening to music when Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah" came on. Funny thing about American music and poetry. Where did that come from in Cohen's life experience? It was so poignant, so very rich in imagery unlike her more staid English fare. Well, except for the Beatles ... and of course, The Smiths. So very romantic dying together. "There's no place I'd rather be ..."

"Hallelujah" finished and she realized she was all sobbed out, empty, maybe forever devoid of any emotion.

She'd been through the guilt about Josh. His funeral had been today, in the bright morning sunshine of this January day. His parents had allowed her a few private moments with him before closing the casket. Beth looked at his sweet face then the tears fell. She had warned him, hadn't she? She was engagement poison. If so, then marriage to a dead man was completely out of the question, now, wasn't it? Giddy with emotion, that got her almost giggling.

Marshaling herself, Beth had kissed him, said goodbye with many thank yous ... then slipped the ring into the satin cushion under his head. Take this to your grave, my love, forever ... for Trevor ... for Mick ... for me.

A knock on the door echoed through the empty house. Must be that protection detail Carl was insisting upon since Tejada had gone missing two days ago. She could still be in danger. She'd told him no, but the males in her life were all really quite persistent. As was this knocker who kept on banging away.

She was almost there when the door burst open. Mick. She smiled tremulously. He had not been at the funeral. Or had he gone and just not showed himself to her?

"I missed you ... it was a lovely ..." She started to say something more about the funeral service, what the pastor had said about seizing the day.

"Carpe Diem." He nodded but winced.

Oh, he had been there and heard. Why was he in pain? Vampires regenerate. She'd seen it happen before her very eyes. She surveyed him, taking in his battered appearance. Maybe she wasn't so devoid of emotion for she suddenly had hope!

"Are you human?"

He smiled, that sweet smile that melted her heart every time.

"Coraline's gone. It was never meant to be."

"She gave you the cure?"

He smiled again, but a much more tempered one. "The cure is mortal itself. There's apparently a shelf life. And I only had one spoon of it before she ... left."

"How long will it last?"

"I don't know. Maybe six months, a year?"

"What will you do now?"

He looked at her with hunger and she felt the old ignition turn on. "But you're injured."

"You'll just have to be gentle with me."

And she was, exquisitely tender. Beth nursed his body, allowing him to suckle her breasts (with nary a tingle on her wrist!) as he began to feel alive again. They made love, slept, and cooked together. He was ravenous for everything!

She had taken time off from work and debated whether she would just go ahead and quit but hadn't quite gotten around to it when she got the call. The editor of Buzzwire had been murdered and the new ADA was asking for her.

Regretfully, she told him but he surprised her. He said he had to get back to work, too, and that he'd come along.

She guessed the honeymoon was over.


	52. Chapter 52

Two days and a night earlier.

"So how's the little woman? You two having loads of human fun playing house? Seen your waistline expand recently?" Josef couldn't help himself. He missed Mick and it was making him cranky. "You two lovebirds run off to Vegas yet? Hey, if you see Elvis, say hi for me and tell him he owes me a new Cadillac."

Josef listened, disgusted. There was just no way he could stand to hear any more. How the mighty have tumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. What can I do for you? Oh, you're back on cases again. That's more like it so what's this about?

No, I did not kill this woman, Maureen of Buzzwire, but I did speak to her once on the phone to deny any wrong doing. My publicist, however, got a trip to Bangkok." That was their newest euphemism for the tar pits. "Free of charge, less his standard 3%, of course. Look, I'm on the boards of a lot of charities. Oprah and I are tight. We co-chaired this one but no one's accusing her of malfeasance. What's up with that? Why is it always the vampire blamed? Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Yeah, I miss "Seinfeld", too. Man, what I really miss is going out to the clubs the way we used to do, but while you're human, I guess that one's out, too, huh? Oh, right, sure, she's really gonna want to go hang out at a fang bar, listening to jazz while everyone's sucking on freshies around her.

Well, I may just do that. As a matter of fact, I have several very attractive humans just clamoring for me but I draw the line at attachment ... yeah, that old commitment thing.

Listen, if you need anything else, Buddy, don't hesitate. I'll be here nursing my virgin bloody Mary."

Later, Josef got the call from Guillermo.

Mick was in pretty bad shape but intent on doing something really stupid. How like him. Beth had been kidnapped along with her new boss, ADA Ben Talbott, Josh Lindsey's replacement and Guillermo had located the vamp. A reconstructive surgeon, no less. And blood trafficker on the side.

Damn, his money had been on the politician. Man, he was O for 2 on this betting business. So unlike him to be this wrong. But he wasn't wrong about Mick, who was about to get himself killed going after the plastics doc.

"Mick, what do you think you're doing? You always did have more courage than brains, my friend."

"You should come with me!"

He'd had to get downright nasty - physical - to prove his point. Josef didn't like what he was seeing in Mick's eyes.

"Oh, no, you don't, Mick. You're human again. It's what you've always wanted. I can't ..."

But in the end, he had.

Josef had done it ... sunk his fangs in and then let Mick drink from his wrist.

He had done it because Mick's life - human or otherwise - would be over if he lost his precious Beth. Who was he to get in the way of true love?

Plus he got his best buddy back. But for both of them, something had fundamentally changed. For Mick, it was a new comfort level but for Josef, he was feeling emotions he neither liked ... nor trusted.


	53. Chapter 53

The past six weeks of Mick's being human had been the happiest of Beth's life and now, suddenly, they were back to square one. Where there had once been talk of traveling and seeing the world together, now there was no question of that happening. They had even spoken of marriage ... of starting a family. Beth felt her flat stomach with an aching pang.

All of those glittering possible futures were now gone and she was facing some rather nasty truths about herself. For she no longer feared a fiery death, rather, to her great humiliation, it was of a lonely death of old age while he remained youthful ... and eternal.

It was not that she would have preferred his death at the hands of Dr. Anders. No, of course not, and once again she was indebted to him for her life. Beth couldn't imagine the courage it had taken for him to do such a thing.

Yet, after the re-siring, it was as if Mick were born anew, a stronger, more confident vampire ... which was wonderful in a way ... but still a vampire. He had withdrawn from her, moving back into the penthouse ... and into his freezer rather than her bed.

At least she no longer had to worry about his human vulnerability ... no, now it was that he would become too confident and overexpose himself. Take this new client he had recently added on: reviewing the security for starlet Tierney Taylor.

She had been having lunch with Ben Talbott at a trendy restaurant when he pulls up as the passenger in Tierney's $120,000 Lamborghini. The press mobbed them and suddenly he became known as Tierney's new "hottie".

Granted, he had seen her and looked suitably aggravated at her lunch companion. It was a harmless meal for Ben simply wanted to talk about their mutual experience. Once again, she had had to act dumb on how they had been rescued. Thank God he hadn't pursued it further, no doubt due to most of the forensic evidence being missing.

She idly wondered how much The Cleaner charged? Was it per each victim, by the scene or by the hour? Whichever, it surely must have cost Josef an arm and a leg.

She started to drink some water and almost snorted it out into her glass. She saw Mick glance over and seeing her distress, immediately left the starlet to come over to her.

Suddenly she was feeling much better.


	54. Chapter 54

Mick surveyed all of Los Angeles from his rooftop taking in the whole cacaphony of sounds - sirens, whistles, jets rising in the evening sky, those annoying chirpings at pedestrian crossings; especially he noticed all the multitudes of people sounds. The wind blew and also brought in their smells ... and their all too human emotions.

Music wafted along the night air. Coldplay's "Trouble". Yeah, that's me alright, Mick thought. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble ... I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

Beth had just left. He could still smell her ardor ... and her sadness. He knew she was re-evaluating their relationship. Since becoming re-sired, he had come to terms with being vampire all over again. Yes, as he had noted to an unsurprised Josef, incredible as it seemed, he actually preferred being one now.

Except for what it had done to her ... to "them".

She had put on a game face, just as he had at first but there was just no denying it now. He could feel her intense loss at the impossibility of children, mourning their unborn lives.

She was leaving him, not because she didn't love him anymore. No, it was because she had been shown a glimpse at the little white picket fence. It's what all women want, deep down. Christ, he had wanted it, too, once long ago with Lila, then misguidely with Coraline. But now, the dream was over.

Beth said she had accepted Ben Talbott's dinner invitation. He felt that intense stab of jealousy once again. No, she was making the right choice.

If she had only gotten pregnant while he was human, that might have been enough for her. But she hadn't ... and now, given the choice, would he become human again just for Beth, for their child? For Elliott. She had already named the boy.

Coraline was gone to God know's what purgatory and along with her had gone the little tin with what was left of the compound. He sat up. She had said there was more, in a safe place.

He knew who to call for if anyone could find out where the secret stash was located, it was Josef.


	55. Chapter 55

Josef couldn't believe he was being asked to do it again. What were the odds? But to this request he could and definitely did say no. After all, wasn't it once tried, twice bitten or was it once bitten, twice tried? He never could remember how that saying went, but the answer was the same. No. It hadn't worked with Sarah and he would not take the risk with Beth. She had to be completely out of her mind; not to mention, Mick would kill him.

Beth had come to him with the digital photos of Mick taken by the soon to be dead paparazzo, Dean Foster. His threat of exposure had rattled her. She had been afraid for Mick, for all of us. Touching, really. She'd asked him to handle it and he wasn't surprised that she'd agreed to his methods. The Lady Elizabeth he had met nine months ago no longer existed. Point in fact, thought Josef, since Mick's re siring, he wasn't sure who had changed more? Himself, Mick, or Beth Turner.

Being undead is not funny but life sure is. Caution to the point of paranoia was his middle name. It had been forged into his newly made vampire brain being chased through Europe, barely escaping angry mobs. Death was rampant anyway as the plague, carried by Chinese rats landing in Italian seaports swept through Europe, decimating entire communities. All he'd asked for was his minuscule share of the live non pustular ones. Scuttling around, searching out hidey holes were the sole extent of his existence for a long while. Finally, things got better. As the years went by, he got smarter and humans, well ... so, yeah, he was still careful. It had meant survival all these long years. Now the relatively young Mick St. John hadn't been through what Josef had, but he'd been well indoctrinated by Coraline. By all of us. Secrecy was their only protection.

But here in Los Angeles, in the past 30 to 40 years, they had enjoyed a relatively quiet period of anonymity. And it wasn't as though he hadn't been just as cautious. But they were out here in the laid back culture of Los Angeles and he had allowed himself to relax somewhat the rules of secrecy. Being a billionaire these days required you to be out in the public view, giving to charities. Giving away a few million here and there to appease the government. But is the world - are we - ready? For she wants to out us with a first person account of her own turning.

He sat back thinking about the last half hour's conversation with Beth. How he oddly felt conflicted, after having sent her on her way. He'd made the call. He'd said no, emphatically. Now what was his problem? Ah, that's right.

He had found her offer so appealing ... and she would make one helluva vampire. Who said threesomes never worked out?


	56. Chapter 56

Hank Mattola was back, once again in Laurel Canyon hanging around Blondie - Lady McBeth he was now calling her 'cause she was definitely lookin' more like she was in a Shakespearean tragedy.

Yeah, he'd had to lay low, especially after torchin the house and he'd hoped along with it, Coraline ... and then putting that garotte around Cynthia, his sire's neck! Took them both down ... or so he had thought but then he'd seen these two very lethal looking vamps nosing around the lab. The big guy - she'd called him Lance - had a wicked looking black eye. He'd been lookin for something ... oh, yeah, the stuff she and Cynthia were tryin to reproduce with all that plant shit. Must be the stuff that had made her human. That's when he'd seen Coraline again.

She'd given him the slip when that lab dude had stood up for her so Hank had followed her around. He lost her near Kostan's but picked her up again at St. John's parking lot. He watched, fascinated as Old World Lance - hey, he called her "sister" - took her down using a stake then with her slumped against him, he and his henchman made this incredible vertical leap up right into the air. Man, she'd protected the newly human St. John. His estimation of her went up slightly. That took guts.

Blondie's loverboy #1 had gotten himself killed and Coraline gives loverboy #2 the stuff for he turned up here at Blondie's, human.

Hank was torn. He'd been watching for about a month and seen the former vampire, Mick St. John, co-habituating with her. Now the guy's not been around for a while and she's torn up about it. She's been playing weird music too, like a lot of Sesame Street - children's stuff - then lately, that song from David Crosby, "Triad". Kostan had been around here, too. Maybe he was loverboy #3?

That was mainly why Hank was torn. He had been patient, not going' after Blondie all this time. Kostan was powerful, maybe not as much as Old World but still he could make Hank's life pretty messed up if he did somethin' to Lady McBeth.

And he was really startin' to like this vampire life. Looks like he wasn't alone for here's St. John come a knockin' again.

He crept to the patio, anxious to catch the latest conversation. This was better than any soap opera.


	57. Chapter 57

Beth sat down, amazed at the newest revelations. Mick had a son ... and a grandson! He said he'd had it confirmed by DNA tests that the boy who had been kidnapped, Jacob Fordham, was a 99% match. So that's why Mick had been treating it so personally.

She had been assigned to the case and had worked, somewhat uncomfortably, with Ben. Their dinner out had not gone well and it was her fault. She just wasn't ready and he said he had understood. Oh, if only he really had!

Before she cut the evening short, he'd mentioned he was glad she wasn't seeing Mick anymore. She'd asked him why and he'd said he'd received some information, something - maddeningly he wouldn't say what - that made him suspect Mick, and a lot of prominent and not so prominent, people of what he again wouldn't say. She'd quipped about that being pretty vague and he'd agreed. Still, he said, it was enough for him to want to warn his best investigator against possible danger.

Duly noted. She couldn't get out of there fast enough after that. Oh, God, she'd thought that Dean Foster affair finished but maybe those pictures had gotten sent to others? Maybe Mick wasn't the only one he had been stalking? Beth immediately had consulted with Josef who had come over to the house.

That hadn't gone very well, either, for somehow she just couldn't wrap her head around being with him, romantically. Thankfully, he'd sighed then said he'd look into it but hoped that she might be able to snoop around Ben's desk and see what he might have in there? He reassured her ... it was probably nothing.

God forgive her, she missed Mick, and she was back to having nightly erotic dreams about him ... about them ... both when he was human ... but even more so, their first encounters ...

when he's vampire. She shivered at the thought of kissing him again, of having him inside her body, of calling out his name as he bit down!

Now here he is at her door.

He's telling her about Lila, about not knowing she was pregnant. Beth's hopes are rising. What are you saying, Mick? You know you can't tell them about the connection. No, he agrees, but it's gotten him thinking. She tentatively asks, what about? Dear Lord, ... he is actually down on his knees ... what about having our own children? ...

and he's willing to do whatever she wants to achieve that. Dave Mathews comes on the IPod. "Crash into Me."

Now she's down on the floor with him, kissing Mick.

Loving Mick.

Making those bedroom fantasies come true again.


	58. Chapter 58

"A thousand times I've seen you standing ... " Mick and Beth St. John, newlyweds, were dancing to Gavin Rossdale's music at Josef's Gala after party.

Earlier, they had watched him up on the dais, accepting applause for being the $100 million benefactor of the new addition to Hearst College: The Sarah Whitley Memorial Sports Arena. Silently, they both approved of his style. Way to go, Josef, keeping that low vampire profile.

They smiled, after all, their own wedding had been very low key with just a few of their most intimate friends. Beth had included Marissa, whom she had met a year ago at Josh's dinner party. The brash woman had worked for Buzzwire until recently when she had left the rag after a change in management style. But it was Marissa's wisdom about fate that Beth would always treasure even though she had meant it about Josh, may he rest in peace, but it was just as true. Sometimes fate has to have a helping hand. Beth smiled to herself, then patted her slightly enlarged belly, catching Mick's eye at the action.

He smiled back, that sweetest of all smiles, as they continued the dance. She knew he hadn't wanted to come, especially hated getting all dressed up, until he had seen her in the blue gown. Then he really hadn't wanted to leave, nuzzling her til she almost agreed. But no, they had promised Josef, who said he had someone special he wanted them to meet.

She turned out to be a beautiful brunette, Simone, an attorney, and Josef's current freshie of the month but if Beth wasn't mistaken ... she might just be the first Mrs. Josef Kostan. He had taken her advice, and moved on. Beth had a really good feeling about those two.

There were quite a few vamps here including one very glamorous couple: Sports Managers, Emma and Jackson Monaghan, who had just signed a graduating all-star who had gotten an award tonight. Mick said they had been married for 120 years!

Beth sighed. That's an awful long time to be married. She'd settle for a normal lifetime, at least while the children needed her. Who knew when they were grown what would happen? Either way, she was happy with the here and now. Nothing could break them apart, nothing.

Mick's head popped up. She knew the signs. He'd heard something.

Then she heard it, too. Screams.

Oh, well, here we go again. Just another day in Paradise.


	59. Chapter 59

"What is it, Carl?" Ben Talbott, knee deep in the high profile murder of Dominic Michaels, was frustrated and tired after an all nighter interviewing people. He'd gotten no where with the woman found in the locker room with the body, local attorney Simone Walker. She was stonewalling him and he couldn't figure out what she was hiding so Beth was taking a turn at it. Yeah, Beth ... no, he didn't want to go there.

"Ah, boss. It's nothing." Carl Davis saw how hassled ADA Talbott was this morning.

"No, go ahead." Ben took his eyes off the witness statements, giving Carl his full attention.

"That Tejada daughter is asking for a court order to have Josh Lindsey's body exhumed before the trial."

"Why? On what grounds?" Great, just what he needed to hear today.

"Dunno. Just thought you'd better take a look at it since the hearing is tomorrow. Can't you protest that? I mean, let the guy rest in peace."

That's as far as they got because word came down that the Michaels case might be breaking. The morgue was ready with the preliminary autopsy results and they had a lead on where Dominic's best friend, Hank Bishop, might be holed up.

Ben assigned a legal assistant to read the document then he guessed he'd have to appear tomorrow. He checked his calendar.

The rest of the day he was busy, then the Brewer case got bizarre.

Mick and Beth had tracked down Hank Bishop hiding at his frat house and he'd been brought in. Guess there would be no sleep again tonight.

He totally forgot about the court appearance.


	60. Chapter 60

In his office the following night, Ben Talbott was catching hell from all sides. First his murder suspect, Emma Monaghan, never even got to her arraignment. She had escaped during a transfer to County and had disappeared. So much for Hank Bishop, with his bogus story of seeing her kill Dominic Michaels using supernatural means. Ben should have known better. He'd used the words "fangs". Yeah, right, like she was a vampire.

Sure, they'd had that little incident while arresting her but much as he tended to dislike Mick St. John - and his theory - maybe she was psychotic. That would explain the strength and violence. Jackson Monaghan, her sports manager husband, had also disappeared. These rich people ... he shook his head.

So it was back to square one. The M.E.'s report just indicated c.o.d was a broken neck and that the guy had had sex before he died. No surprise there with sports stars. Still the sample seemed to be tainted so they wouldn't get anywhere with that angle. The case was dead in the water.

Next he'd gotten a call from the D.A. who was seething. Not only were we being skewered by the public about the Michaels murder but it seems no one had showed up for that Tejada hearing so the Judge had granted the motion. Crap.

Not that they could learn anything new. It was obviously just a stall tactic; one of those moves slick lawyers like Jorge Perez make to muddy the waters. It was cut and dried. They had Mick and Beth's statements about how they arrived after Josh had been shot in the trunk. Huertos and Bustos must have panicked, hearing the sirens and took the shots right through the car. Forensics had clearly shown the trajectory of the bullets and how they matched the wounds plus they had Bustos' prints on the murder weapon.

Although not in his statement, Mick must have gone after the killers. Man, that took some courage ... and adrenaline ... for one of them - Huertos - claimed he was thrown out of the car and into a tree! Too bad they both hadn't died. Would have saved the people this trial.

He still couldn't figure out why Nicole Tejada, Chemma's daughter, was financing their defense.

They had cell phone records between the killers and Tejada who had obviously been behind the whole kidnapping. Despite Carl's best efforts, LAPD had never been able to find the man. He was long gone. Rumor had it he had been assassinated by a rival gang.

So what did she hope to gain?

One more phone call comes in. A male voice, must be somewhere in the building. He hears the man say, "for your eyes only. We'll be in touch."

A manilla envelope has been pushed under his door. Who does clandestine, spy era kind of things anymore?

Great. Now his day is really complete. It's a another list. But this isn't like the first one, with the pictures.

No, this one is much more specific ... and has Beth's name on it, too.


	61. Chapter 61

Beth had gotten a call from Ben saying they had a new lead on Hank Bishop but that he was being cagey. Would she go down to the College and see if she could flush him out?

Then she gets a call from Simone, who had been released for lack of evidence. They were now in a very exclusive club, Simone had said, and she thought Beth would like to know. Know what? He did what, with whom?

Two timer had been seen flirting with Lisa, the 100 year old cheerleader, sharing a freshie just to be cordial.

Arrgh! But Simone treated the whole blood sucking as if it were no big deal! After all, as long as we're human, she'd said, we're all just meals to them.

Was that really how Mick saw her? They never had had that "mercy feeding" talk, either.

She fumed. He never seemed to want to drink her blood anymore except during sex ... and now with the baby coming ... he had stopped even that.

They'd gone together to Hank's frat house with her giving him the silent treatment. He'd asked her why and all she could say was "A cheerleader, Mick? Really?" He'd looked disgruntled but he'd gotten his comeuppance.

She smiled. He'd been smacked with the sacred ass paddle.

Karma.

Beth was bone tired, and now royally pissed off at Mick. First because he hadn't answered her question about how many freshies he'd had. She'd been reasonable and only asked for a ballpark figure and the wily vampire suddenly heard something ... granted, it was another murder ... but still.

He was so good at doing that. Evasion, that is. Of course, he was plenty good at a lot of other things, too. Her ire temporarily abated as she remembered how he had tenderly been kissing her tummy right after they had gotten the news the in vitro had worked.

That Josef.

Much to his regret, he told Mick he hadn't been able to locate Coraline's secret stash (Beth snickered, these guys with their '70's drug era terminology, who were they, Starsky & Hutch? Where was their pimp informant, Huggy Bear?) but then the good news was he had found out that Mick's son had had some sperm frozen away. Would that do?

And presto, they had gotten pregnant ... and then married. Now she was contending with hormonal swings ... murder investigations ... and that he had shut her out of knowing the plans for Emma's escape.

Vampire business, he'd called it. After all the times she had kept his confidence ... all of their secrets ... and he goes and acts like that. Pompous ass.

She was ready to have it out with him. Just as soon as he came home.

But he didn't come home until morning ... and by the time he did ... she was too tired to protest when he made love to her.

Wily vampire.


	62. Chapter 62

Hank Mattolla had come in from the cold, sort of, and now was having his butt kicked at pool by one Josef Kostan. Man, he hated losing but the guy had like 400 years on him and secretly, he wondered if his stick hadn't been tampered with. Wouldn't put it past the billionaire who smiled so innocently while taking his last $100 bucks. Shit, he'd have to go out and roll some poor tourist at this rate. Come to think of it, he was kind of tired of the homeless bums. They always tasted like cheap wine and pee. Just as he was leaving, The Boss stops him.

"Heard anything good, lately, Hank?"

Kostan had found him one night in the Canyon, hanging around her ladyship's house, ear to the glass. Hank had figured the jig was up and really wouldn't have a prayer against such a powerful vamp. But he was surprised.

All the guy ever said was how he wanted to meet the vamp who had taken out Cynthia. How'd he do it?

Hank found himself in the freakin' limo, bein' taken back to Kostan "Manor". He'd had free blood as long as he was willing to talk. And talk he had, with such a rapt audience of one.

He'd spilled his guts, not because he trusted this guy any more than any other vamp, but because he had been alone for too long. It was startin' to warp his mind. He needed somebody ... might as well be this Somebody.

So he'd taken to bein' like The Boss' own eyes and ears outside. Not unlike his private investigator buddy, Mick St. John, only Hank made sure he was never seen. He had worried about that, you know, about that a.p.b. the police had out for him, but The Boss fixed that with his computer friend. Seems they could hack into the database and voila, he was listed as no longer one of America's Most Wanted but now officially confirmed dead.

Well, duh, that he was, undead anyway, and it sure felt good bein' on The Boss's payroll. He sort of floated around the City ... and he saw and heard things.

"I went to that graveyard like you asked me, and heard a guy talking to her Ladyship's loverboy #1, Boss."

A freshie heading into the room was sent away. "Hey, I was thirsty."

"Later, Hank, you were saying?"

"He said something as they were puttin' him back into the ground. I didn't understand it, somethin' about the wrong ring. The black dick - uh, investigator. What's his name, oh, yeah, Carl Davis, talked to the dead guy."

The Boss had zeroed in at the mention of a ring. "What did he say?"

"Said somethin' about bein' betrayed by her ladyship. He was askin' for the guy's blessin' to do something about her. Hey, Boss, he was talkin' about arresting her."

"Think, Hank. What exactly what did he say?"

Hank looked at Kostan. He had The Boss hangin' on his words. Must be pretty important.

"He said, 'Beth had hid Trevor's ring with his body and she must know how and who killed him.'

The Boss didn't say another word but waved the freshie back in and Hank figured that was his cue.

He took off to enjoy her.


	63. Chapter 63

The Dream was back, in spades, and Beth awoke drenched in sweat. It was after dawn and Mick had left her for his freezer hours ago. She shivered, debating whether she should wake him up; finally deciding not. No, the fiery dream - the whole feeling of impending doom - had to be due to the hormones, didn't it?

Reluctantly, she got up then showered, feeling much better after wards. She was drying her hair when she felt it and her hands flew to her stomach. It was no more than the merest of a tiny flutter. Then, it happened again, a few moments later. What an incredible sensation!

It was the baby. She could feel it - him - whatever moving. Now she really wanted to wake Mick and share this wondrous moment. She ran downstairs to the basement apartment where he had set up the secret chamber.

But he was gone.

No note. What had happened? Beth went back upstairs, worried. She double checked her mobile. No text, nothing.

The doorbell rang and the mobile went off simultaneously. She headed to the door, while answering the call, then stopped.

"Beth." It was Ben Talbott. "I know you're due into the office in an hour but I need to know. Have you seen Carl Davis?"

She looked at the front door tv screen which Mick had insisted upon before moving in with her at the house. Beth saw not Carl but a rather typical Englishman, small mustache, bad teeth, dark suit and tie, somewhat familiar looking was about to ring the bell again.

"I haven't seen him, Ben. Look, I have someone here at the door. Let me just answer the door. Hang on."

"Lady Elizabeth Turner?" The man asked, briskly, handing her a card. "I'm Rupert Tilson with Lloyds of London. I'm here to investigate a claim against the company."

She was puzzled but invited him in. "Mr. Tilson, won't you come in? I apologize but I must finish this call on my mobile. Please take a seat in the front room, and I will bring tea."

"You are so kind, Lady Turner." She watched him looking around as he entered the comfortable English style parlor.

Her back hairs went up and she had a really bad feeling. For she just realized why he seemed vaguely familiar.

He had been in this morning's fiery dream.

The baby fluttered again. Her hand clenched and this incredible feeling of protectiveness pervaded her being.

She went into the kitchen to finish her conversation with Ben ... and to fetch the tea.


	64. Chapter 64

"Alright, Josef, I'm here. What's the problem?"

Mick was disgruntled for he had been heading to the freezer when he got the call. Jesus, it was the "bat" call. The little symbol that was used by Commissioner Gordon to summon Batman came up by itself on the Iphone text.

Josef's such a joker. But it meant meet him at the bat cave - er, Josef's new bunker - built into the Hollywood Hills since Old Man Whitley's explosion ripped apart his penthouse.

From what Mick could see, it was also Josef's new burial grounds for he spotted a fresh looking corpse on a gurney - no, wait, this one had a telltale heartbeat - and Mick recognized him. D.A.'s lead inspector, Carl Davis.

Josef nodded. "He's the problem. Or rather he's your wife's problem."

"How so, Josef? What's Beth got to do with this?"

"He was about to arrest her when I "intercepted" him."

Mick looked at Josef, who had that innocent look about him.

"Let's hear it, Josef. All of it - no bullshit - or I swear, Josef ..."

Mick listened quietly while several pieces of his own personal puzzle started fitting together. He almost grinned at one point, realizing how much she must love him but Christ, why didn't she say anything when she found the ring? At least he was glad to know she wasn't bi-polar although those hormones lately ...

Josef finished, gesturing at Carl, "so this ace puts two and two together and gets five. Beth is guilty of knowing something ... but he's still not sure what ... and he was going to get Ben Talbott to put the squeeze on."

"Does Talbott know?"

"My source says no, Davis was ... conflicted ... and had to think about it for a while. He even consulted his dead buddy, at the cemetery. What?" At Mick's questioning glance, Josef admitted, "That's how my source knew."

Mick was intrigued. He'd always known Josef had spies everywhere - all vampires needed as much information as possible and surely, Josef used his money liberally. But this was different.

"Who's your deep throat?"

Josef gave Mick the innocent look again. Another time. "So why not let Beth get arrested? He's got nothing, other than she put both engagement rings in a coffin. She had every right to do whatever she wanted with those rings."

"Yeah, exactly my thoughts. Once given and all that jazz ... except for one Rupert Tilson."

Mick's Iphone buzzes. Beth has texted him.

"Lloyd's of London here investigating Trevor's mother, Lady Agnatha Pierce's claim for loss of the engagement ring. Apparently a priceless family heirloom. Where are u?"

Mick looked up. Yeah, Houston we have a problem.


	65. Chapter 65

Ben Talbott was worried. No, he was more than that. He was frustrated and angry. At himself. At circumstances.

Jorge Perez' Motion to Dismiss first degree murder charges against Huerta and Bustos had been granted and the two were out of jail as of 230am this morning and probably long gone from this country.

He didn't get it. The justice system was so flawed but this smacked of judicial incompetence or he wondered if the Judge had been bought? First granting the Order to Exhume. And now this.

It had been an open and shut case. The D.A. was livid. Of course, Ben assured him, a new indictment would come down immediately, amended so at least they should be able to get them for Josh's kidnapping and the related shooting death of Robinson, the LAPD officer. But not for Josh Lindsey's murder.

Why? Because forensics messed up ... and Mick and Beth had both lied in their statements. Josh's mouth, hands and feet had been untaped before he was shot. The judge reasoned that if the sequence of events were in question, then defendants' initial claim of first being incapacitated (and later threatened) by Mick St. John could arguably give them both reasonable doubt.

Ben had gotten the news last night, reaching Carl before their release. He said he had to talk but Ben had convinced him to follow up on Huerta and Bustos first. No one had heard from him since then although his car had turned up. In Burbank, completely stripped.

So yeah, he was worried and he feared the worst. What if Carl had fallen victim to Chemma Tejada's daughter, Nicole? She would be just as ruthless as her father in seeking revenge.

He hadn't said anything to Beth this morning on the phone, but she would be here soon.

Damn. Perjury. He'd have to question her before firing her. Later, she'd be arrested on a federal charge of lying to the Grand Jury.

Then he'd have to watch out for Mick, who would surely be close on her heels. Maybe he could use her to get some answers ... yeah, and about that list ...

"Uh, Mr. Talbott, did you hear the good news?" Gina, his secretary, popped her head through the doorway. She was smiling.

"Yeah?" He almost growled.

She hesitated. "Beth just called in sick."

Ben looked up. "And this is good because ...?"

Gina couldn't help herself. She gushed, "It's the reason why she's sick. She said she was going to keep the news quiet a little longer but she felt it move today."

At his not perceiving what she was talking about, Gina grinned. Silly men. "She and Mick are having a baby!"


	66. Chapter 66

So this is what a coven looks like?

It was awfully quiet now, thought Beth, as she surveyed the group of vampires surrounding her. The air in the underground bunker felt like there was a funeral dirge going on or maybe like that song, 'Band of Brothers', by Dire Straits. 'These mist-covered mountains ...' Very atmospheric like someone was about to die. These vampires were so dramatic. And why were they all here?

Guillermo. She had seen his L.A. County Morgue ambulance parked inside the entrance then thought he had shown extremely poor taste by bringing in a body on a gurney. Perhaps he had been on a call when summoned? She was surprised to see Logan, Mick's cybergeek friend, away from his basement. Of course, Josef and Mick. The woman in black leather Beth surmised must be a vampire, maybe The Cleaner, although she had a very interesting looking whip in her hand. Hmm, that doesn't look like anything to be used as a domestic servant.

This must really be serious but at least Beth was being included in their "vampire business". Her returned text from Mick told her simply to get in the Prius as soon as possible and to switch on the GPS system. She had ushered the mendacious little twit, Rupert Tilson, out the door, furiously thinking of what to do. She made two calls, hoping by doing so to give them all some breathing room, then followed the car's instructions. When did these coordinates get programmed into her system? Probably Logan had done the deed as Mick was texting. Should she be angry that the vampires could intrude so easily into her life? Beth hardly knew how she felt these days ... especially this day.

English reserve gave way to the brave American in her, and into the breech went she.

"Thank you for your trust. Why don't you fill me in on how I can help?" Here Beth looked at Himself, who was looking down like a little ashamed boy. Yes, well, he had started this whole thing! Josef's ill advised encounter with her former fiancee and his subsequent call for help to Mick. She looked over at her husband wondering if that was why his mobile buzzed at that most intimate moment?

Beth asked the question. She supposed Trevor's remains were long gone? No, she didn't want to know where unless anything could be retrieved or that could point the direction anywhere else? She saw Josef perk up. Brilliant, he had something.

By her own admission, she should have told Mick she had found the ring and not sought to hide it on Josh's body so she was guilty of assuming the worst. Beth filled everyone in on her conversation this morning with the Lloyds' investigator.

Tilson had nothing - no proof whatsoever - of anyone's involvement. So why were they all looking at her?

She heard a moan.

Maybe that wasn't a cadaver after all?


	67. Chapter 67

Back at his utilitarian hotel room near the airport, Rupert Tilson was having a very disagreeable conversation with the woman he had privately dubbed the 'dragon lady'.

"Lady Pierce, I assure you I am doing my very best. Lloyds of London does not employ staff who do not know how to proceed with their jobs. No need to get huffy, Madame! Now as I was saying, Lady Elizabeth Turner - now Mrs. Mick St. John - was most cooperative and cordial, although slightly harried and if I may say, somewhat pale.

Oh, I wouldn't know of such things but hardly to the point, Madame. Yes, yes, I presume it is possible she is as the French say, enceinte."

Rupert could not believe this harridan! It was certainly none of her - or Lloyds' business - if the newlywed were pregnant. Next she'll be insinuating the coming child is her son's progeny!

"As I was saying, she assured me that Trevor had possession of the ring which was just as your statement indicated but she had no knowledge of what he had done with it. She had assumed he would be leaving shortly for the U.K. and that morning was the last she had seen him."

He listened politely but this was becoming tiresome as once again he was being reminded of Her Ladyship's last conversation with her son before his disappearance. She felt sure that Elizabeth knew something more. What about that statement she had made to Lt. Davis implicating Josef Kostan? She must insist he return once again to Laurel Canyon!

"Madame, I don't see how she could have been involved in his disappearance for we have the mobile phone records indicating her location plus we have the police lieutenant's statements.

No, Madame, I have not been able to speak to that gentleman nor to Mr. Kostan. If you feel that strongly about it, I will, of course, continue the investigation but it is doubtful anything more will come of it.

Be assured that once I am confident that the ring is unrecoverable, we will be in contact with your solicitor."


	68. Chapter 68

"Hey, man ... Lt. Davis ... Carl, you okay?" Guillermo said.

Carl Davis opened his eyes, looked up and his head spun. He retched but nothing came out.

"Dry heeves, huh? That's a nasty crack you got on your head and a couple of deep cuts on your torso. You in a fight down here, man?"

When he got no response, Guillermo kept on talking. "We'd better get you over to the emergency room. You're lucky I spotted you alive next to those other dead guys. And good thing I was here in my old neighborhood of Boyle Heights. Always seems to be a fresh body being called in from here but at least we ..."

"How ... ?" Carl's mouth was dry, so dry he couldn't speak ... couldn't make Guillermo understand ... the effort cost him and he finally had to give in to the blackness again.

When he woke up, Carl saw he was in a hospital room, hooked up to all these tubes. One was stuck down his throat. He started choking and Nurse Tracy Smith ran in to soothe him down.

"Well, look who's finally decided to wake up! If it isn't our local police hero, Lt. Carl Davis. Dr. Anderson's on call for the ICU, he'll be here in a minute and we'll get that tube out. Take it easy, Lt. Davis. You could hurt your windpipe if you're not careful."

Later that morning, he was finally allowed to try to speak but all he could do was croak.

"You'll just have to be patient, Carl." Dr. Anderson finished his examination and pronounced him reasonably well enough to have visitors. "Your family are on their way. Since you've been in the coma for two weeks, they had to go back to their jobs and lives ... but you've got quite a few people here wanting to speak to you, Carl, but your boss, Ben Talbott, claims the first right. He wants to ask you a few questions. Now I want you to hold off talking so use paper and pen for now. Then we'll see how things progress. No doubt they'll want a full report at some point."

Carl was confused. His mind was a blank. He wrote on the paper, Report on what?

Ben Talbott walked in just as the Doctor was asking, "Carl, do you remember anything about the night you killed Emilio Bustos and Juan Huerta?"


	69. Chapter 69

They were just lying there, listening to music. 'Let My Love Open the Door' by Pete Townsend. Mick liked tracing with his fingers the path that the baby moved swaying to the music.

Beth smiled. 'Don't give him any ideas about being a rock star. I'll not have my son trashing his guitar every night."

"What? No rock operas like 'Tommy'?" Mick sang, "... that deaf dumb and blind boy sure can play a mean pinball."

"Good lyrics but I want him more of a poet. Now if he could compose songs like Sting, maybe."

"Yeah, and stay on key."

Beth loved this ... this intimacy ... talking about nothing of consequence.

Soon things would change when the baby came but for now, this was heaven.

"I heard from Rupert Tilson the other day."

Mick sat up. "They found the ring?"

She smiled ruefully. "Unfortunately not but evidently a gentleman in Bangkok, Thailand called the British Embassy about an ivory-bladed knife that had been presented to him as a gift by a local tradesman. It had the Pierce coat of arms carved in it. They suspect Trevor met his end in Asia."

Mick lay back down, placing his lips lightly on her neck.

"Gotta hand it to Josef, paranoia aside, he always seems to come out smelling like a rose."

Tears for Fears came on and they smiled at each other.

'Everybody wants to rule the world.'


	70. Chapter 70

Ben Talbott read through the coroner's report for what must have been the twentieth time. What was he missing? The Grand Jury had closed the Tejada/Huerta/Bustos case but his "deep throat" source kept telling him to look closer. At what, for God's sake?

Carl had lost all his memories of that night and subsequent morning which his doctor had said happened frequently during major trauma, plus they'd had to put him under anesthesia for the surgery for his knife injuries to the abdomen and neck. The doc wasn't positive but he thought the head injury must have come from when he rammed their vehicle. Pretty damn gutsy of Carl. Anderson said it was possible Carl might someday remember, but not to count on it.

So all he had were the autopsies of Huerta and Bustos; and what else the forensics guys had come up with, which wasn't a whole lot. Coroner said Emilio had died first around 830a.m. A solid shot of Carl's service weapon - a Glock - to the forehead. Bustos must have charged Carl after their car got hit from behind and Carl got off a clean shot at close range after exiting his vehicle. Prints confirmed Bustos' gun had a jammed round - which thankfully gave Carl enough time to get in the shot. Then Juan Huerta must have inflicted the knife wounds before Carl was able to disarm him. Huerta died of neck trauma. Man, Carl's adrenalin must have really been suped up to do that kind of damage!

So during the last six months, since the incident, the only puzzling pieces were these:

Why hadn't Carl called for backup plus how did his car wind up in Burbank? The car - a 1987 Pontiac - used to ram them was one he must have been able to break into and hot wire but why and what happened between the time he got the call from Ben and when Guillermo, the morgue attendant, had found him in Boyle Heights? There was just no evidence other than the crime scene, which was textbook perfect, evidence wise.

Also where had Nicole Tejada - in fact, the whole Tejada gang - plus Jorge Perez, their shyster lawyer, gone? For all were missing, presumed dead.

Ben was confounded. Why didn't his source just tell him what he was looking for? A hint was all he needed.

He had had the pictures and the list analyzed but again no pertinent information had come up. The pictures showed Mick and Beth in the street in front of St. John's after that crazy producer had tried to run them down. So yeah, it looked like Mick had taken a full hit but plenty of people had been hit before and come away looking rattled but without serious injury. Why did the photographer think this was unusual?

Maybe Mick hadn't even been the intended victim? What if it were Beth? She hadn't been on the first list - that crazy weird list that had duplicated names on several pages. Julius Caesar ... and Mick St. John.

The second list had been more concise - listing Josef Kostan, Mick and Beth plus Emma and Jackson Monahan. Hey, maybe that was the connection for it looked more like a partial guest list for that Sports Arena gala where Dominic Michaels was murdered. Another unsolved case. He thought back to Hank's testimony about Emma having fangs. He called the coroner who said he'd get back to him after reviewing his notes and the pictures of the bodies.

"Hello, Dr. Anderson, Ben Talbott calling. Yeah, I know I'm like a bulldog here but can I ask you a weird question? Did you find any evidence of what might have been teethmarks on Carl? Oh, possible dog bite on the neck? Thanks, Doc, I owe you one."

Gina popped her head in, smiling. "Beth's in the delivery room. It's happening!"

Ben had to ask, "Is Mick there, too?"

She didn't know but assumed he was. Ben looked at his watch. 130pm. Mid-day.

"I'll just go over and give him some male support."


	71. Chapter 71

Damn, they'd covered everything up so well, Josef thought, and now this. He had summoned the inner circle back for another conference since learning from Guillermo that Ben Talbott had just this morning started asking smarter questions of the coroner ... and that Carl Davis was recapturing - albeit in small bits and pieces - his memory. Josef had a game plan for both problems but they were still rehashing that nagging loose end.

"Guillermo, I know we've gone over this before but what could Carl Davis have done with that ring? It had to have been in the car with him."

"You know we searched it top to bottom before stripping and torching, Josef. It wasn't at the cop's home, either. Davis was there when he got that call from Talbott around 230am and they (here he looked over at several of the cleaner's ladies) went in and thoroughly searched the place. No ring."

Josef nodded. "Okay. He was followed until we intercepted him, Bustos and Huerta at 500am outside of that cantina where Mick gave Tejada his comeuppance for Josh Lindsey."

Here he looked at Mick but it was Beth's reaction that was more than interesting. Of course, everything about Beth was oversized these days. Granted, he hadn't been around human pregnancy for over 400 years, but she was huge! What did she have in there, quadruplets? Poor Mick!

"You killed Chemma Tejada?" Mick smiled at her - braggadocio at its best, thought Josef - and said "It was the least I could do. He ordered Josh's death, Beth. No one deserved to die more than he did and it gave me some much needed relief."

The vampires understood all too well but, God, Beth looked like she was going to pop as she digested the news. And what was that smell?

Mick's nose pegged it. "Amniotic fluid."

He moved to Beth's side as a small puddle started forming at Beth's feet then she clutched her belly. Crap, Josef mused, was she going to whelp right there?

With a nod to Mick who was already moving her towards the cars, Josef closed the meeting.

As he was heading upstairs, he caught Hank's avid eyes. "No, Hank, she - and her children - will always be off limits. Upon pain of death, Hank." Not that he wasn't sympathetic, Josef added, "no matter how tempted we all are."

"Aw, Boss, I know ..."

Josef smiled at the vamp who had become indispensable now that Mick was so caught up with Beth. "But I might just have someone hanging around in the kitchen. Let's go get a snack before hitting the freezers. So what's new?"

"That little weasel, you know, Boss, the English guy ..."

Josef knew. "Rupert Tilson. Yeah?"

"I've been watchin' the black cop, just like you asked and who shows up at his door?"

"The English weasel?"

"Yeah, how'd you know, Boss?"

"You been drinking the bum's blood again, Hank."


	72. Chapter 72

Ben peered through the glass at all the infants in their blue or pink knitted hats. Some were screaming or bawling; their little bodies all writhing in pain or temper but most were so tuckered out from their incredible journey, they slept as the dead.

Mick said next to him, "He's the quiet one - not asleep - over to the far left."

Ben hadn't heard him but then St. John always was light on his feet. Ben didn't take his eyes off the child Mick had pointed out to him. "He has his eyes closed. How do you know he's not asleep?"

Mick smiled. "His eyelids would flutter if he were asleep. No, it's in his breathing. He's alert and look he's turning his head to my voice."

Ben saw this was true, the child had turned its neck ever so slightly towards their window. But there was no way a newly born infant could hear voices through the din of those squalling others - and then go through the thick glass, too.

"He's heard me before in Beth's womb always kicking her as he maneuvered towards my voice and he followed it today through the birth canal. I delivered him."

Ben felt a pang. It was jealousy, pure and simple, rushing through his veins. Envy that Mick had gotten not only Beth but now it appeared he also had an exceptional child. He lashed out with the only weapon he had. His tongue.

"You know I could arrest you - keep you in prison for most of his life."

Mick had felt the intense emotions pouring out of the man next to him and he turned to face Ben. The veneer of humanness dropped as he started to lose control and his vampire alter emerged. His senses were already checking the halls for witnesses. He would take this lowlife piece of ... but saw his child had suddenly become agitated. He left Talbott, rushing in and grabbing a mask and gloves.

"Mr. St. John, you can't be ..." The nurse looked at him, looked deeply into his half-wild-still eyes, and then let him pass. Ben watched fascinated as the child was scooped up by the large, dark haired stranger. The baby immediately stopped fussing.

No, it wasn't possible, but what Ben had just glimpsed for less than 10 seconds, that wasn't human. There was a beast inside Mick that intended violence at the threat Ben had foolishly just made. Yet that creature immediately disappeared the instant the child had needed him.

And that child knew his father had been threatened!

Impossibilities. How could one that young be feeling an awareness of danger? Ben had heard about having close bonds with a parent, but had never experienced anyone nor anything close to that phenomenon.

Suddenly his fear level caused his blood pressure to drop.

Ben's shoulder was tapped. A nurse in bright blue scrubs with little yellow duckies was speaking to him.

"Mr. Talbott, Beth's awake. You asked me to let you know. Mr. Talbott? Are you alright? Rose, get him some water. We've got a possible syncope. Yep, he's vagaling. "


	73. Chapter 73

Seeing the commotion over Talbott's faint, Mick took Elliott and slipped away to Beth's hospital room. She was sitting up in the bed, looking absolutely the most radiant he had ever seen her. She looked up at him with that glorious smile turning immediately to concern.

How could he tell her he had just ruined their lives?

"We have to leave."

Beth didn't question him, knowing only too well the danger of exposure they had always lived under.

Later, in the Mercedes, as they were approaching not Laurel Canyon but the "bat cave" - yes, even she had succumbed to Josef's ridiculous safe house moniker - did she finally ask the question.

"We're leaving ... Los Angeles?"

Mick nodded.

"I showed myself to Ben. He knows."

She waited for the rest. "What did he do? What did he say?"

Mick smiled ruefully. "He fainted. I seem to have that affect on people." She remembered.

Good, Josef had arrived, and was waiting on them, she surmised. Ah, the bat signal must have been activated as more vampires arrived. Now this will all get sorted out.

Josef saw them, commented "cute kid" then took charge. "Okay, let's hear it, Mick."

Mick looked at Beth, then told them what had transpired in front of the nursery.

Josef looked relieved. "Okay. So he's not dead? He saw you for what ... a few seconds? Then the guy faints. Maybe he remembers, maybe he doesn't. Either way, he's got nothing. We can spin this, Mick."

Mick looks grim. "He'll come after me, Josef, wanting proof that I'm human. How do we spin that?"

Josef got that arrested look on his face. "Yeah, well, we'll deal with that if and when we have to. Meanwhile, he's got to come up with a plausible reason to ask the court why he needs the proof. Which, after just siring a kid, might be a tough sell."

Mick's not convinced. "He'll find a way. The Grand Jury does whatever the D.A. asks of them. What about Beth and the baby?"

"Oh, they'll be fine. Didn't you say he has a thing for them?"

"Over my cold, dead body, Josef."

Beth couldn't help herself. She giggled, which then became a full out laugh.

She sobered when she realized all the vampires were watching her, not at all getting the joke. She tried to explain. "It must be all the tension in the room. Yes, well, carry on. Make plans for I intend to stay here in Los Angeles."


	74. Chapter 74

Rupert Tilson felt some trepidation as he stood outside the Kostan Building. He drew deep breaths as he waited for the arrival of Assistant District Attorney Talbott, trying to control his mounting anxiety, for his task tonight was fraught with peril.

They were serving subpoenas on Josef Kostan and his security team tonight in connection to the disappearance of Trevor Pierce. All computer flash drives and tapes must be produced, plus blood and DNA will be taken. Twittering to himself, he really did not know what kind of reception they would receive from the billionaire.

Rupert really should not have agreed to be here and only did so after Lloyd's head of investigations, Brian Callum Forsythe, insisted it be so after getting a threatening call from the dragon lady. That she devil from Hell. Oh, he wished he had never opened that envelope, but, of course, how could he have known what it contained? And good lord, after all these months, where had it been?

No, this was his vocation and none could say that he was a less than thorough investigator even though, he acknowledged, a trifle slower than others. Still, his solve rate was well above the 83 percentile for the past twelve years of his employ because of his meticulous methods.

He fidgeted. It appeared he was early or had the plan changed without his being notified? He checked his somewhat erratic mobile which once again showed no service available. How could that be in downtown Los Angeles with all these cell towers on top of skyscrapers beaming up to multiple satellites?

Thinking that better reception might be had further from the tall building, he backed right gobsmack into a fellow pedestrian, both tumbling down onto the sidewalk. The man apologized profusely as he gallantly assisted Rupert, even helping to brush his tweeds off.

Once more glancing at his mobile, the mystery was solved as a text message popped up. The subpoenas had been quashed by a higher court.

Really, these Americans. Now what will he do?

Go get some tea, he imagined, and spend another lonely night in southern California. That reminded him of a day last week, and a far happier tea time. He would have like to have gone up again to see Lady - Beth and the infant, Elliott - but he guessed since the subpoenas had also included the St. John's, a further invitation would never be forthcoming.

So he was ever so pleased the next day when he received a written invitation to come up to Laurel Canyon at 4 pm. Lovely.

He must think of a gift to bring for the child.


	75. Chapter 75

"I got the safe deposit key impression and tomorrow morning you'll have the goods, Boss." Hank was proud of how he had nicked the item right from the English weasel's pocket without him even knowin' it. "How'd you know he had one?"

Josef Kostan debated the wisdom of an answer. "Good work, Hank. I've got another project for you, but only if you are up for some travel?"

"Anything for you, Boss. Do I get to have some freshies come along?"

"I've spoiled you, Hank. Isn't it about time you started finding some of them on your own?"

"Aw, I ain't pretty nor rich like you, Boss. How'm I gonna do that?"

"You're smart, Hank, and that will always attract the women. That, and attitude, gets them every time. Act like you deserve the best. They'll come ... in spades.

So ... here's your assignment ... and I'll see you in six months to a year."

"That long, Boss? You sure you won't be needin' me and my smarts?"

Josef re-considered but only for a second. No, only the most necessary use of the compound. He, Mick, Guillermo, possibly his head of security. Four. Too many as it was.

Josef smiled at Hank. "Vaya con dios, Brah. I'll be okay. You go get yourself a freshie for the road."

The room was empty for only twenty minutes before a package arrived. Hank thought Josef would be content to wait until morning? Hardly. He had big money in that bank and there was no such thing as banking hours for him. Acquiring the matching key, slightly trickier, but here it was.

He opened it. Yes, just as he had suspected. Someone - Carl Davis? - had sent Tilson pictures of the Pierce ring dated right after the exhumation. Also included were the preliminary forensic lab results indicating Beth, Carl, and Trevor's DNA. Also carpet fibers were found, matching a very specific vintage vehicle. Mick's Mercedes.

Finally, Davis' statements. The first from the night of Pierce's disappearance quoting Beth's saying she had to go save Trevor from Josef Kostan.

Damn. But it got worse.

Transcription of a taped interview Carl Davis had had with nurses and the Administrator from a local hospital. The nurses positively identified Mick chasing after a local doctor through their corridors while the Administrator showed him a report - of unauthorized use of their incinerator.

Finally, the piece de resistence. An anonymous statement - a notation had been made verifying witness credibility - positively identifying time and place of location of the sighting that night of one Josef Kostan ... just blocks away from his building.

But definitely not in San Francisco.

Double damn.

Josef shifted into gear. He instructed what was left of the staff to make sure the documents were duplicated then put back that night. Tilson was never to know.

Tilson. Ben Talbott. Carl Davis. God knows how many others now with the Grand Jury involved.

He went to the new secret safe and brought out the tin which, along with substantial cash and securities, had survived the blast.

Simone would be ecstatic.

He was glad someone would be.


	76. Chapter 76

"Excellent job, Ben. You have the whole vampire community in an uproar. I hear that Kostan and St. John are heading out of California. Permanently, we hope."

The disembodied voice was back. Talbott had given up trying to figure out who the caller was - or even why he had been picked to do their dirty work.

"Oh, and not to worry. We took Lady Elizabeth off our list."

Ben's anger boiled over, as it tended to do lately. The doctors told him he had to control himself, as his blood pressure readings were dangerously high. But how was he going to do that after having seen Mick change so quickly into a vampire? Plus, with everything from that dossier they had sent and all that was coming down lately? He took some deep breaths.

"You put her on there as bait and then reeled me in, didn't you?"

"Ben, how would you like to be the next District Attorney?"

"You can guarantee me that? No thanks, not if I'm still going to be your puppet on a string."

"What about being the next District Attorney, marrying the widow St. John and being an instant father?"

Ben Talbott had never been particularly religious but he was a moral man. He suddenly realized what the biblical scholars meant about recognizing how evil might take its form in the world, for the voice just now personified it. It was the serpent in the Garden whispering of having all his dreams come true. Just this one little thing must be done.

Another epiphany. Vampires weren't his - not even this country's - enemy. Hell, they were positively benevolent in comparison to this malignant voice on the phone.

"Ben?"

"I have always believed in the law, and in our American justice system. I will never ever sanction anything other than that. I can get them legally."

"Yes, yes, Ben, when you are in charge then, of course, you must do your job as a public servant. But we are dealing with the supernatural here. These are creatures that believe they are above the law. Look at how easily Kostan's high priced lawyers beat you over the Grand Jury Subpoena's! We must fight dirty or they will win.

Do you want to be their servant ... and food, Ben?

No, we thought not. So word is there will be a tea party and baby shower this afternoon at Beth's home."

"Gina has a big mouth."

"She's a lovely young lady, Ben. And she's been a fount of information. You really ought to treat her better. Now, about that tea party. Rumor has it Kostan will be there before he takes his extended vacation?"

"So I've heard. Josef has been named Godfather to their ... to Beth's boy, Elliott."

"Good man. We'll take it from here. No need to worry about your lady. Trust us, Ben."

Trust them to keep Beth and Elliott safe? Did they actually think he was an idiot? He choked out the words. "Alright."


	77. Chapter 77

Beth was finished nursing Elliott, who had promptly nodded off on her shoulder. It was the two a.m. feeding and she had longed to nod off herself. Then Josef had arrived with his grand plan.

Quietly she put her foot down. "No, absolutely not, Josef. I won't let you and especially not Mick become that vulnerable ever again.

And where did you get that stuff, anyway? I thought Lance had taken all of it back with him to France?"

Mick had been about to ask that very same question. Not that Josef would tell either of them but it was pretty obvious. Coraline had entrusted it to Josef, but knowing her, Mick was sure it was never her intention to let it be for anyone else's consumption.

This really had to be vampire Armageddon for Josef to be thinking so radically. Apparently, Mick just couldn't see the torches approaching the way Josef could.

"So you think that by proving our humanity, Ben Talbott's going to stop his pursuit?"

"Think it through, Mick. We make a big thing of this, that he's on a witchhunt for vampires but that he's nuts. There's no such thing as vampires."

Beth had to be overly tired for there was some weird logic in the plan. But some big flaws.

"I have a better plan. Why don't I just confess to finding the ring, to keeping it, then being afraid of being penalized for lying so I hid it in Josh's casket? Ask Rupert or anyone who has ever met Trevor's mother if they would not have done the same thing, rather than face that dragon."

Mick's eyebrow twitched. This was his fearless Beth?

Josef nixed that one. "They have fibers matching Mick's back seat carpet. And evidently the ring had some vaginal secretions, too, from Beth. What? They matched her DNA."

Her face flaming, Beth couldn't look at either of the men. "Yes, well, hardly proof of murder."

"Josef, what else have they got?"

He explained about the envelope's contents. The postmark was from Compton, not the best of neighborhoods, and evidently it had gotten delayed in the mail due to lack of sufficient postage for overseas. Guillermo said they had brought in a fresh team of forensics people to look at all the evidence but the ring had disappeared.

"Let me repeat, gentlemen, there is still no ring and no shred of evidence that Trevor was murdered or that any foul play has occurred. Don't you American's call that Habeas Corpus? Latin for 'Show me the body'?"

"Yeah, that used to work but now juries are convicting based on overwhelming circumstantial evidence. No body needed. And your little lie could get you thirty years in prison with the right judge."

"Oh, Rupert would never prosecute me."

"Lloyds of London wouldn't hesitate. They've gone to a lot of expense in this investigation and stand to lose three-quarters of a million pounds in a settlement.

So I'm open to other suggestions and believe me, I've considered most of them including having all three of the key players just disappearing."

Beth's body was crying out for sleep.

"Just do me a favor and don't do anything yet. Sleep on it. Let me sleep and think on it. I've got that baby shower this afternoon and I've invited Rupert to show there were no hard feelings. He's actually a very nice man, not nearly as stuffy as I first thought. Perhaps I can reason with him. After all, he just wants the ring back, now doesn't he?"

"Beth, you're a genius!" Josef was smiling. "She's a keeper, Mick."

"Where are you going, Josef?"

"To see my jeweler."


	78. Chapter 78

"Gina, can you come in, please?" Ben Talbott was searching through his desk as Gina De La Torres breezed in.

An attractive brunette in her mid-twenties, Gina was munching on a carrot stick as she entered. "What's up?"

Ben quirked a smile and said, "A little early for rabbit food, isn't it?"

Gina was not flustered easily but a nice, non-business-only Ben Talbott? She stopped munching. "I'm eating lunch so that I can leave early today."

She wondered if he even remembered Beth's invitation to Elliott's baby shower?

"Oh, that's right. Today at four pm, right? What did we get him? I'm guessing you did pick something out for all of us here at the office?"

Alright, Gina was floored. What alien switcheroo had just occurred?

"An English pram. It, ah, cost a little bit more than we were able to raise but I'll cover the difference."

Ben took out his wallet, giving her a crisp $100 bill. "Will this do?"

She stood there, with her mouth open. Ben realized that deep throat was right. He hadn't been in touch with any of his staff, and especially open, big hearted Gina. Now that he really looked at her, she had nice brown eyes and a warm complexion. Was she Latina? Suddenly, he had an urge to find out more.

"Gina, I'm thinking of joining the fun today. I only got a glance at the boy the other day before my blood pressure ... "

She immediately unfroze, coming out of the daze, "Oh, that's right, Mr. Talbott. How are you feeling?"

"Gina, it's Ben, remember? And I'm feeling like going to a baby shower. Want to drive together up to Laurel Canyon?"

Gina looked at him: tall, slim yet athletic, very good looking ... and smiling at her. She gulped.

"What size of car do you drive, Ben? I mean, how big is the trunk or back seat? Because all I have is a dinky Honda Fit."

He understood immediately and smiled again. "Plenty big enough for the pram and any other presents. So, we'll leave at three?"

She licked her lips. All thoughts of food had gone by the wayside. Suddenly her hair needed some flipping, too. She nodded.

"Good." He looked like he was trying to find something written on his desk. "Oh, one more thing, Gina? I've been trying to find Carl Davis' home address. Any idea where he lives?"

She leaned in, over his shoulder to the desktop, saw the icon for Personnel/Investigations, and hit the button. "He's still in the system. There. He's ready to come back to work but his voice sure has changed."

"Yeah, so I've heard. I'll be out of the office the rest of the morning, Gina. But I'll be back in time. Thanks."

There it was again. He thanked her and smiled. She wasn't sure if that was creepy or not - but if the aliens really had switched him, she definitely preferred this one.


	79. Chapter 79

Josef left the house with a purpose, getting into the Maserati and immediately punching in one phone number after another, checking in with everyone still out there working for Kostan Industries. This was just like gun running or when he was a bookie. Everything was coming down to the wire. He was jazzed! This might just work. And if it didn't, he had the fallback plan. Plans, plural, for he hadn't survived this long without being meticulous in multiple escape routes.

Funny, he had almost gotten to liking the idea of being human again. Maybe, once this crisis was past, he would do it. Beth was right about being too vulnerable. No, he'd have to plan it out so that the empire stayed safe and sound while he took a long vacation. Maybe a Mediterranean cruise? He would enjoy feeling the sun again.

He shook himself out of the moondreaming. Geesh, when was the last time he had even fantasized? It was that vixen Simone's fault. He had been right, she was ecstatic about him becoming human. He wondered how she would feel about being with just an ordinary man after his enhanced prowess had left him?

Damn. Now that really put the damper on! He got back to the matters at hand. No one was answering at the office.

Double damn, he shouldn't have been so hasty to get rid of the vampire part of his staff, and especially Hank. Josef toyed with the idea of bringing him back ... but no, he didn't need the extra worry of that wild card.

The place looked dark as he pulled into the private underground parking lot. All he'd need was the picture of the ring faxed over to Bulgari. Louis Lluiver could be counted on to be discreet, often making purchases for him under the table. As he recalled, this ring had come from India circa 1843 but had not been one of a kind. No, but there was something unique about it. Maybe it was the quality of the stone? Whatever, he was sure with enough money, Louis would soon produce an exact replica.

Then he'd work on just who had ratted him out on the night of Trevor Pierce's demise.

The figure came out of the shadows. "You've done better with your security, Josef. I couldn't get up to the penthouse this time."

"Last time you were here, Coraline, inspired me."

She laughed.


	80. Chapter 80

Hank Mattola just couldn't shake the bad feeling that something was wrong with the Boss. Hinky, yeah, that was the word. He'd gotten as far as San Francisco when it finally had "dawned" on him but he'd have to go to ground pretty quickly or risk the sun. As a newbie he'd always shied away from daylight but heck, the older vamps seemed to be alright as long as they stayed out of direct sunlight.

He took the chance and around five thirty a.m. bought himself a ride with a trucker in a nice, dark, and independently air conditioned sleeping berth. They should make Los Angeles around three depending on traffic, said the overweight and sweaty looking dude. The way the guy's heart was beating so erratically, Hank figured he might just be days away from a coronary anyway. Why not speed the process along and help himself to a meal? He just hoped the guy wouldn't crash before they made it to L.A.

Not perfect but it would have to do as Hank didn't trust public transportation. Even Greyhound, for crying out loud! Too much security. All those cameras and shit. And the dogs! They went crazy around vamps. He missed the Boss who always traveled in secure cars or his own jet. The man had style!

Hank had had a lot of time last night to try and figure out why the Boss was getting rid of all of his troops, and especially why he was ditching his best soldier. It had to have something to do with that English weasel, Tilton. What did he have on the Boss?

He knew there was a search for the ring that Lady Beth had put in loverboy's coffin. The one that the black guy was talking about in his soliloquy to his dead friend. He'd always wondered why she had done that? Knowing her kind heart and affinity for us vamps, she was definitely protecting someone but he'd assumed it was husbandhead. Maybe instead it was The Boss?

As he drifted off into dreamless somnolence, Hank hoped he was wrong.

Too bad his hunches usually panned out as being right on the money.


	81. Chapter 81

Arriving around ten a.m., Rupert Tilson had decided to go over to Detective Lieutanent Davis' house one more time. The man seemed to love hearing himself called "lef tenant" appearing to make him both happy and then suddenly sad. Memories must be triggering that reaction but he had been loathe to share them yet. Perhaps today would be the day!

Rupert brought along his mum's old English remedy for throat problems. He had had the herbal ingredients, including Horehound and garlic, sent over from Derby-shire and been assured that no irradiation would be done. These pesky American Food and Drug inspectors, really, what was the world coming to when you couldn't even count on fresh, unadulterated herbs brought into this country?

As always, he was welcomed into the home by the Lieutenant's sister, Janeen, a lively woman with a wonderful full bodied laugh. Rupert assumed they were half brother and sister as her skin was more like a Mulatto's. Yes, he had definitely seen that in mixed races, especially in the Caribbean. There were many shades of ebony in the U.K. and although never having had time to date, Rupert had acquaintances and colleagues who had intermarried quite happily. Janeen took the packet of herbs.

"What's this, you got some powerful juju in here, mon?"

He demurred. "Merely a remedy. You boil it in that ceramic brewing ball plus I've brought along some English clover honey, too, to make it more palatable." Seeing her look, he qualified the statement. "It will be easier to drink, my dear." At the endearment, he blushed.

Lieutenant Davis had witnessed the interplay and croaked out, "Rupert you dog. Don't you be flirting with my sister."

Rupert twittered. "You sound a bit better, "Lef tenant" Davis. How are you?"

There it was again those fleeting emotions. Only this time, they stayed longer as if in revelation. Oh, yes, Rupert secretly rejoiced, today.

Janeen had put the kettle on to boil and come out into the living room, looking at Carl. "What is it, homey?"

"Lady Elizabeth ... Beth ... engage ... ment ..."

The kettle whistled. Rupert hated to stop any memories but he would hate even more if that tea didn't get steeped properly. Janeen was directed back into the kitchen with oddly enough Carl following her in. He went over to the kitchen basin, opening up the cabinet below, showing the pipes. From what Rupert could perceive, there appeared to have been a persistent, slow drip causing warping of the sub floor below.

Carl stopped as if puzzling something out then reached down to the catch drain part. But he had no tool. What was needed? A plumber's wrench?

Rupert held his breath.


	82. Chapter 82

Beth awoke with a start. Good lord, it was nine in the morning. How was it that the baby was still asleep? Immediate alarms went off inside her and a flash of instant panic for she had heard of SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome).

A soft sucking sound came from the other side of the bed which had been set up with rolled towels to effectively act as a safety barrier to the yet unable to roll over infant. Elliott had his eyes closed. His little rosebud mouth was making the sound. Oh, he must be dreaming of nursing. She smiled.

Of course, this had been due to Mick. Her vampire must have fed Elliott with her warmed breast milk then placed him here so she could rest. God, she loved him ... them ... both. Tears came rolling down in torrents until she felt a whole dam break. She would not lose them!

This was all bollocks! Mr. Rupert Tilson, be hanged, along with every other scurvy man who thought they knew best.

The mobile rang.

"Elizabeth."

"Dr. Norris?"

"Lady Elizabeth, I am no longer your therapist. Please, call me Alger."

"Yes, then ... Alger. How are you?"

"I'm here in Los Angeles again and would dearly love to see you. In fact, I must insist upon it."

"Really, this is not a good time, Doctor ... Alger. I have a newborn and company coming this afternoon."

"Yes, I know. Congratulations are in order. I wouldn't normally be this forward but I fear you may be in grave danger. Please may I come over?"

"Grave danger? Really, can't you just tell me what this is all about?

"I fear ... I fear I may have let slip some of our private conversations last year."

"Yes?"

"Upon finding out that a certain personage had possession of those past sessions, I came out to Los Angeles to confront him. I was there on the day of Trevor's disappearance."

Beth had a really bad feeling about this.

"Alger, what did you do?"

"Lady Elizabeth, please you must listen to me and leave immediately. Come home to England.

Immediately, I say. Your life ... your child's life ... our lives are in imminent danger ... from them."


	83. Chapter 83

Gina was starting to get worried as the clock crept towards 2:30pm and still Ben Talbott had not returned. She gathered the presents with the thought of seeing if another co-worker would take some of them when all of a sudden there was a flurry of activity as Ben returned with both Carl Davis and Rupert Tilson.

"Gina, try to get the D.A. on the phone again. I've been trying for an hour and no one's returning my call. Oh, and then call Mick St. John and Josef Kostan. Tell both I want to see them ... what?" Ben had finally stopped talking long enough to see her, both arms wrapped around the presents and mouth forming into a frown.

Rupert Tilson was losing his temper, something the Englishman rarely let go but now he had had enough of this nonsense. "Mr. Talbott, as I've been telling you, repeatedly, after I have the final authentication, Lloyds 0f London will be fully satisfied with the return of the ring. There will be no prosecution for such specious evidence as was in that envelope. Now will you please stop this nonsense and let me go to the St. John's home? I don't intend to miss the party."

He gallantly held out his arms to take some of the presents Gina still held. "Obviously, this young lady was also invited and ready to depart, isn't that right, my dear?"

Ben looked at Carl, who shrugged in a told-you-so kind of way. Carl said, somewhat more easily since having two cups of Rupert's tea, "I've got to agree with Rupert here. Beth was with me at the time of Trevor's disappearance and she was distraught, crazily thinking Kostan had something to do with it but you heard that recant from ... our anonymous ... witness today so we're back to square one. We've got zip. So she kept the ring? My sister says even with a broken engagement, the woman gets to keep the ring if she chooses, right, Gina?"

The phone rings and Gina answers it. "Ben Talbott's office." listens, then bursts into tears and all the men stop to stare. "What?"

"The fire department's at Laurel Canyon. Beth's house is gone. They think it's arson."

Rupert was aghast. "Dear Lord, what of Lady Beth, and her sweet child, Elliott?"

"Missing. The caller didn't know if she was home or not but the fire alarm didn't get triggered and the house was engulfed in flames by the time they arrived. Oh, God, Mick, and definitely, Beth would have been home, maybe napping, before the baby shower?"

She broke down again, tears flowing free and blindly turned to Ben, who wrapped her in his arms.

"Calm down, Gina, honey. They're okay. You just call Beth right now, and see if she doesn't answer it on the first ring."

Ben's cell phone rang just as Gina was punching in the autodial for her friend.

"Talbott." The air around the ear of Ben's Bluetooth went very still.

"We warned you to stay away from Laurel Canyon today."

Ben saw the others looking oddly at him. Carl was heading over while Rupert looked shocked. Gina stopped making her call which had just gone to voicemail anyway.

Maybe it was the fact that he had just shouted the words, "My God, there were women and children in that house. What have you done?"

Carl mouthed the question "Who?" Truly, Ben wished he knew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carl get on the office line. Good man, track the caller. He'd try to keep deep throat on long enough.

"Vampires sleep in the daytime, Ben. You know that. Now, you're free to console the widow."

"If she survived."

There was silence.

"We're very disappointed in you, Ben. Surely, you knew there would be consequences for disobedience?"

The line went dead.


	84. Chapter 84

Night had fallen as Hank surveyed the smouldering remains. If he could have cried, this woulda been the right time for he was too late. From the looks of it, they had all perished. He shuddered.

When first turned, the thing he had liked the best - well, maybe second best after the blood lust - was just bein' free of pain and all other emotion. But this was just a cryin' shame and what was left of his soul wanted to somehow express the loss.

The house was reduced to a bare foundation and the opposite ends of two chimneys. Most of the canyon had those funny kind of stilt supports holdin' em up, but not this one. No, her ladyship had a real refined eye and this had been like a tiny jewel hidden among all the ugly alien ships and post modernistics. Tucked up and into the side of the mountain, with only one narrow roadway in for the mortals, he had always admired it for its tactical practicality but he doubted she had noticed that.

'Course he and the Boss had, for sure, plus St. John bein' as how they were all vamps and always lookin' for safety first.

But not Lady Beth. No, she probably took one look at those dark green vines entwining the outside and thought of England. Damn, it was such a shame.

He tried to shrug it off but he had liked her, really liked her and Hank knew the Boss had, too.

Yeah, the Boss. Hank had spotted the burned out Maserati when he first arrived. The old Benz was there, too. The smell of burned rubber mingled with the other acrid odors and an occasional paint can that had exploded. The cops had put yellow caution tape all over the place and humans still lingered here and there poking amid the rubble looking for bodies and evidence of where the fire started. So far, he didn't think they'd found any skeletons, so maybe that was a good sign. They would never find vamp bodies. We go to ash.

Hank wasn't sure where to go at this point so he just stayed put until hunger gnawed at him. He'd been denied the trucker's blood. Just bad timing but the guy's heart had exploded on the Interstate near San Luis Obispo and the truck had careened off the highway, ending up on its side. Hank had had a rude awakening, grabbing a blanket to cover himself from the sun. He'd barely made it out of there by the skin of his teeth, much less bein' able to take a long drink.

After dark, he'd taken off grabbing the first car he could flag down. That meal was short and he once again needed nourishment.

He briefly considered his own safety but figured being as he was so high up above them, no one would ever know he was there so he was startled when he first heard the voice.

One that he never expected to hear again.

"Room for one more on this ledge, Hank?"


	85. Chapter 85

Eighteen months later.

In a sun drenched field near Hertfordshire, England overlooking Beth's family estate.

There it was again, thought Mick, as the music of Traffic came on just as he was re-surfacing after having the greatest sex of his life ... lives.

He listened as "Low Spark of High-heeled Boys" built up slowly. There's Steve Winwood singing Jim Capaldi's great lyrics. He listened to the words and smiled.

"If you had just one more minute to live, would you do something like ask for another chance?"

He hadn't asked for that immortal life but Coraline had given it to him anyway. He had asked her for the cure so he guessed that constituted third and now fourth chances. For all of it, he was fully aware and completely grateful to whatever the fates had in store for him, now and in the future.

Beth stirred next to him and he turned towards her shining gold hair which had fanned out onto the homemade quilt. Her luscious body was just slightly more luscious these days as the twins grew inside her womb.

Yes, his children, for this time around of being human again, he had real, live sperm! Elliott hadn't been sure he wanted a brother or sister, but Mick assured him he would definitely like them. Eventually.

After all, his children had time to learn to love each other. All the time in the world.

The Ipod music - 'We'll be together' by Sting - was interrupted as the Iphone rang.

"Oh, bollocks, Mick. Will she ever give us a moment's peace? Hello, Gina, yes, yes, I'm quite fit and feeling quite lovely at the moment. And you?"

Mick liked Gina De La Torres Talbott but she seemed to call way too often. Must be that still-often-recurring sense of guilt she had over her inadvertent part in what Josef now called "TrevorGate". Mick had kept to himself how he thought of it as "The Towering Inferno" since Josef's newly renovated penthouse had gone up in smoke, again. Luckily, there still was the bat cave which is where they had all retreated to before taking the human women and children overseas.

Six months ago, once all had decided it was safe enough to resurface, they had told certain people in Los Angeles they had survived the inferno.

It took a while for Josef, Hank, Guillermo, Logan and Mick, along with a surprisingly co-operative Ben Talbott, to find out who was behind the attack. They called themselves The Legion, a new-styled vigilante group, more right-wing extremist than the old John Birch Society. No one ever did figure out what they had against vampires. Who knows with these nutjobs anymore?

Darkly looking back, Mick remembered being woken up by Beth and getting hustled out of the basement and into her Prius. He'd wanted to take both cars but she wouldn't let him drive! No, the woman commandeered him under a blanket next to Elliott, who was secure in his car seat. As they were leaving, she spotted the Maserati and had asked him if he'd seen Josef? He'd been gruff with her.

"Well, Beth, did you see anyone sleeping next to me?"

"Don't be cheeky. You'd know if I ever had, miserable wanker!"

Mick hadn't been able to figure it out until they'd gotten to the cave where Josef was waiting, grim faced with the news about the fires started in over twenty locations throughout Los Angeles and up into the hills.

Reports kept coming in of vamps being firebombed while they slept.

Josef told them he'd never even gotten over to his jewelers last night and he told them why. Coraline was back! She'd somehow convinced her sire to let her return for the rest of the compound.

Quietly, Beth had listened then wondered aloud, "So you gave it back to her?"

Josef grinned. "What, do I look crazy to you?"

Mick figured it out. "She must have been pretty pissed off, Josef. So she took off in the Maserati, and where do you suppose she went?"

Josef gave his best innocent look. "I dunno. Your house?"

"Now why would she think it was there?"

Beth gasped. "Oh, my God. You sent Coraline to my house? You sent a vampire with a major grudge against me to my defenseless new born baby's home?"

"Relax, Beth. It was almost dawn. I knew she'd have to go to ground as soon as she got there. Then, Mick and I'd be there tonight before she could do any real harm."

"So anybody heard from her?"

He walked in as if on cue. "She ain't gonna be botherin' you ever again, Lady Beth."

"Thank you, Hank."

Mick came back to the present. Beth had finished her conversation with Gina.

"Hungry?"

"Always, Beth, but only for you." He cupped her full breasts with both hands, coming in for a deep kiss.

Whitney Houston's voice came on the Ipod. It was Beth's favorite rendition of Dolly Parton's song, 'I will always love you.'

"Ditto."


	86. Chapter 86

Postscript.

They had all gathered for the big event. Ben and Gina Talbott along with Rupert and Janeen plus her brother, Carl Davis, had joined the huge party Josef and Simone had thrown at their London flat then gone on to meet their Royal Highnesses, The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.

"We're here with Lady Elizabeth Turner and her husband, Mick St. John to celebrate the publication of her newest book. This time it's a thrilling novel about a cult called "The Legion".

Lady St. John, you've brilliantly written before about the mysterious underbelly of our society, including the possibility of vampires existing within our very midst. Is it true?"

Beth smiled at her husband. "Do I still believe?

Absolutely not.

For everyone knows there's no such thing as vampires."


End file.
